Sweet Sacrifices
by AnimeFreak688
Summary: They're so sweet....so sickenining, absolutely disgustingly sweet..... ft. SNSD, DBSK, BoA
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Waters

Warning: Will contain possibly offensive religious material; I am NOT anti-Christian in any way, but I do like to explore controversial themes. Will include sexual situations, blood/gore, and swearing.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Rurouni Kenshin_ or _Samurai Deeper Kyo_. These two series belong to all those who hold copyrights to them. _Angel Sanctuary _and _Evangelion_ were my inspirations.

--

_You poor sweet innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_You know you live to break me- don't deny_

_Sweet sacrifice_

_Do you wonder why you hate?_

_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_

"Sweet Sacrifice"- Evanescence

--

I'm late!

Cursing her alarm clock silently, Seohyun sprinted as fast as she could to the SM building, her leg muscles crying for her to stop, but she kept going. She had to rehearse with BoA sunbae for their MKMF performance and she couldn't afford to be late, especially in front of her idol.

iAh! I know! I'll take that shortcut!/i

Switching to a side road she had used so often as a trainee, she was so concentrated on getting to the building as quickly as she could that she didn't notice the girl in front of her.

Just barely, Seohyun avoided crashing into her, shouting a quick "Sorry!" to the girl now behind her.

Xue just raised an eyebrow.

--

Panting heavily, Seohyun checked her wristwatch quickly. Six fifty-nine. Thank God, she had made it just barely.

As she raised her hand to knock on the door, she felt nervousness pool in her stomach and the butterflies started again. She would get to perform with BoA Kwon.

She remembered so clearly when their manager had first taken her aside and informed her that she would be accompanying BoA on the piano for a MKMF performance. She had been stunned, amazed, and so honored. She had even cried when she realized that she'd finally get to really perform with the person who had been her idol since she was nine.

The door opened and BoA was at the doorway, a bright smile on her face. "Seohyun, right?" Nodding shyly, Seohyun bowed deeply and softly said, "Good morning BoA sunbae. I hope that we will work well together."

Bowing back equally as deeply, BoA led Seohyun into the room, playfully pinching said girl's cheeks. "Yah, no need to call me that here. Just called me unnie, 'kay?"

"B-But..." Seohyun stammered, unsure if that was allowed.

"No buts! 'Unnie,' got it?" BoA repeated, hands at hips and a stern expression of her face even while her eyes twinkled with mirth.

Blinking a bit, Seohyun nodded finally, bowing once more. "Yes BoA sun- er, unnie."

Grinning brightly, BoA walked over to the music stand next to the grand piano. "Let's start now"

--

It was way too bright in the room.

Tilting her cap down further, Xue Lian waited for the owner of this building and company to come in. Why was she contacted again?

"Xue Lian, I presume?"

Not turning her head, she fixed Lee Soo Man, founder and owner of SM Entertainment, with a cool stare and nodded.

Weak.

That was the first thought that popped into her mind. Even her bodyguards were hopelessly weak. Their ki didn't even register. Did this Lee Soo Man honestly think that those bodyguards could actually protect him? Pathetic.

Sitting down behind his desk, Lee Soo Man fixed Xue Lian with an analyzing gaze. Said girl just sat there, rigid, face blank.

"Are you really the best they could send? " Lee Soo Man finally asked, breaking the silence.

Xue Lian just shrugged her shoulders. The company owner's eyebrow furrowed, slightly put off by her cold demeanor and expressionless face. She was so small and weak looking. Could she really do her job?

Suddenly, one of his bodyguards found himself pinned against the wall, Xue Lian's hand wrapped around his throat, all the others trapped by something that he couldn't identify.

Lee Soo Man found himself afraid. Yes, afraid. It had been years since he had felt any emotion of this sort, but now...he felt true terror.

Her eyes...

"Really?" she softly whispered, more cutting and deadly than the loudest screaming and yelling could ever be

Shaken, Lee Soo Man only shook his head. "No," he answered, barely controlling his voice.

Letting the bodyguard drop lifelessly, Xue Lian released the others and left. "I'll start now,"; she said over her shoulder before exiting.

Leaving behind a corpse, some gasping bodyguards, and a very, very shaken company manager.

He prayed for his and his _children's _safety.

--

"Everyone, gather up!"

The talking instantly subsided as BoA's manager called for silence.

They were having a meeting, and curiously enough, all of them had been called to it. All of Super Junior, DBSK, SNSD, CSJH, Jang Ri In, and BoA were present. In fact, SJ-M had been pulled out of China just to attend and DBSK had been taken back from Japan for this. Curious.

"Has everyone heard about the recent killings sprees around the world?" Everyone nodded; of course they knew, who didn't? In every country, there had recently been a sudden spike in murders, each of them similarly; all of their hearts had been ripped out and their blood drained.

"To ensure your safety, we've taken the following actions," BoA's manager continued, taking out a thin packet of paper.

1). When in Korea, you will stay either in the SM Building or home. Any outdoor activities will first have to be approved or accompanied by at least two bodyguards. The same applies for overseas.

A small murmur ran through the room. Everyone was clearly displeased with this sudden restriction, but they quieted down as BoA's manager continued.

2). The number of bodyguards each one of you has will be increased from twenty to thirty.

3). Everyone must now carry an ID to verify themselves; if not, you will not be allowed to enter.

4). If you stay in this building past nine-o-clock, you will be required to stay for the night in one of the dormitories. The night is now dangerous and your safety cannot and will not be risked.

5). There will now be an official bodyguard installed in this building 24/7. If he or she asks for your ID or detains you for any reason, you must comply.

Finished, BoA's manager now opened the door behind him, gesturing for someone to enter.

Everyone waited, ready to see another bulky huge man as their new bodyguard. Unsurprisingly, they were shell-shocked.

Their new bodyguard was a girl. A rather petite girl to boot. She was dressed like any other person. Capris, a sleeveless hoodie with a t-shirt underneath, and a cap. To top it off, she looked weak. Delicate.

"This is Xue Lian. She will be the bodyguard assigned permanently here. Xue Lian, this is Super Junior, DBSK, SNSD, CSJH, BoA, and Jang Ri In. You will give them special protection when they are in the building, understood?"

"Who are the strongest?" Xue asked, completely ignoring the manager. _Didn't I bump into that girl this morning_, she wondered, recognizing Seohyun vaguely.

Blinking confusedly, everyone hesitated before Junsu pushed Changmin and Yunho forward. As everyone else saw this, Donghae shoved Kangin, Hankyung, and Sungmin out and Taeyeon dragged Sooyoung and Yoona out with her. Stephanie from CSJH hesitantly came out, glancing back at her band mates.

_Is this really the best they have? _

Sighing internally, Xue gestured for them to follow her. Curious, the whole group jogged lightly, surprised as how quickly the girl moved.

Moving to an empty and fairly large dance studio downstairs, Xue waited for everyone to enter. As the door closed behind the last person, Xue gestured for the one in front, Yunho, to step out.

What does she want? Yunho wondered, confuzzled, his confusion only rising as Xue took an offensive stance in a martial arts style he didn't recognize.

"Come," she challenged. Yunho felt his blood freeze; the studio was suddenly cold. Icy.

"Wait a second, aren't you supposed to be-"

"If you won't attack, I will" Xue monotonously stated, yet the look in her eyes gave Yunho the chills.

Everyone was whispering now, shocked, surprised. Heechul shouted out, "Oi, you're a bodyguard! You're not supposed to-" a dead stare from Xue shut him up.

While still slightly hesitant, the leader of DBSK squared his shoulders. Now was not the time to chicken out or get scared, especially not in front of everyone else.

Going into an offensive stance as well, Yunho analyzed Xue's stance for any weaknesses. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw none; she could easily attack and defend in the position she was in. Therefore, his best bet would be...

The next thing he knew, he could feel the cold hard floor beneath him, his stomach feeling like it had been hit by a freight train.

"Next."

When no one stepped forward, Xue snorted softly to herself before helping a still slightly shook up Yunho to his feet. Waiting until Yunho was back with the group, she calmly addressed everyone, completely unfazed with what she had just done.

"If you interfere with my job or get in the way, I will regard you as an enemy and will treat you as such" A shiver ran through the room at the blunt and impassive way she stated this. It was as if their lives meant nothing to her. As if she had no problems with killing.

"You will obey all instructions I give. My job is your safety, but I can only guarantee that if you listen to me. Thus, if this building or one of you is attacked, if I tell you to flee, you will flee. Hid in a rat-infested sewer, you will do so. Understood?" Xue finished, completely unfazed by the incredulous looks she was getting.

When no one objected, she nodded, and then left the room.

Well, she had gotten that over at least.

-- --

"I swear, what the hell is her problem?"

Seething, Heechul kicked the ground angrily, fury radiating from him.

"Unnie, calm down. She was just setting down some ground rules and warning us" BoA explained, trying to calm him down.

"So she can just start threatening us like that? What the eff?" Heechul growled, scowling at the floor.

"Heechul, stop it. Xue was just setting down her rules like BoA said. Besides," Leeteuk continued before Heechul could retort, "She challenged Yunho to tell us that she will not hesitate to carry out her rules."

Stuttering a bit more, Heechul just settled for an angry "hmphf" before storming out.

For a second, all of them just stood there. Then, Taeyeon stretched and gestured for her members to follow her. "Come on So Nyuhs, we've got to rehearse for the MKMF tonight. Let's get to it!"

This seemed to break the silence in the room. Everyone relaxed and started chatting casually with each other as friends who hadn't seen each other in months caught up. Eunhyuk and Junsu particularly amused everyone as they bickered over who was the better soccer player, with Eunhyuk defending the genius of his Fireworks Shot.

So innocent…

--

"So, I take it that _they're_ still scattered"

"Yes, m'lady."

"Good. You are dismissed."

"Yes m'lady."

As she gazed out the window, the icy cold winds slapping against her face, she smiled, thin red lips, blood red, stretching, stretching like it was fake, artificial.

Oh yes. Let the games begin.

The moon laughed, baring fangs. Deep, deep crimson fangs.

Why did it appear to be bathed in blood?

--


	2. Chapter 2

Masquerade

--

Warning: Violence, controversial issues, blood, angst, gore

Disclaimer: I do not own _Rurouni Kenshin_ or _Samurai Deeper Kyo_.

--

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow...inside_

"Haunted"- Evanescence

--

"So... you're back, eh?"

Not turning around, Xue shrugged her shoulders casually. "And so?"

Snorting, a figure moved out of the dark, wooden sandals slapping wetly against the water floor. "Just asking. So... why are you back doing this eh? Didn't you say-"

"Shut up."

--

Yukina sighed as Xue left the balcony, slamming the glass sliding door behind her. So violent...

Her lips curled up in a smirk at that. Too violent... what was becoming of her to actually say that?

She really was getting soft.

--

"Okay Seohyun, you know what to do right?"

Seohyun nodded as butterflies fluttered in her stomach and her heart pounded. Her knees... they felt weak, like they would give way any second. Could she do this? Could she really go on stage and perform? What if she messed up? Missed a note? Or...

"Seohyun?"

Looking up, Seohyun blinked a bit as Taeyeon gently squeezed her shoulder, smiling comfortingly.

"Calm down, 'kay? You'll be fine," she reassured.

The maknae relaxed a bit, the tension her stomach dispelling slightly. She couldn't, no, wouldn't get jittery now. Doing so would just make it more difficult to perform on stage. She had rehearsed, practiced as much as she could do... right now, it was all or nothing.

"Seohyun? Come on, let's go up!"

Looking at Taeyeon one last time, she returned her the SNSD umma's smile, giggling when she mouthed "Hwaiting!" to her before running over to an excited BoA.

Slowing down, she straightened her white halter top dress edged with Swarwoski crystals arranged in the shape of swans, her heart thudding crazily.

"Ready?" BoA asked, eyes bright as she tapped her feet impatiently against the floor. Smiling weakly, Seohyun blinked when BoA suddenly hugged her briefly and gave her a swift wink.

"Calm down! Just play like you did at rehearsals, 'kay?"

Before she could respond, the MC announced, "And now... the winner of the daesang for this year's Best Artist is... Kwon BoA!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as BoA stepped out, Seohyun following her.

Sitting down at the piano, she nodded as BoA gave her a quick wink and closed her eyes, waiting for the cue, hands hovering over the piano.

It was time to rock it.

--

"Gah!"

Xue Lian watched emotionlessly as yet another dead body slumped forward, eyes still open, mouth frozen in place.

_Too easy_ she sighed inwardly. _At least try to hide._

Pivoting on her foot, she coolly dispatched of yet another barrage of enemies in a second, her blade merely flickering for a split second before yet another pile of dead bodies formed in front of her.

_So troublesome…._

Jumping off the Seoul Music Hall soundlessly, she fell upon another group of unsuspecting beings brutally, her blade dispatching of them with deadly accuracy and speed, off and running in patrol before the first body even hit the ground.

"Yue."

"Yes ma'am?"

Fixing her personal fae with a cold gaze, she ordered, "Scour the grounds. Destroy any opposition you see unless you deem them useful. If so, bring them to me."

"Understood."

As Yue disappeared, Xue gave a sigh before taking off running, jumping from building to building as she ran a perimeter check.

_Why are they even here again_, she wondered as she effortlessly ripped her way through a fairly large assemblage of beings once more, blood staining her capris. Wiping her blade carelessly on the corpse of a demon, she somersaulted suddenly, barely dodging an explosion that would've killed her had she stayed there just a millisecond longer.

Eyes narrowing, she blocked a slash that had clearly been supposed to kill her and slammed her _katana _into her attacker's chest.

Growling, her enemy stood up, brushing his shirt irritatedly.

"You're still as unlady-like as ever aren't you-"

He narrowly avoided a slash that would've been lethal before gasping as Xue pivoted and brutally cut him in half, blood and guts splattering all over her face as he hung, gasping for breath from her sword.

"You..."

Reaching into his chest, she yanked out a still beating heart as he gasped and writhed in pain, but kept in place by his killer's foot. Giving her attacker one last glance, she plunged her _katana_ through the heart, ripping his chain to life.

Wiping her _katana_ again, she left, leaving a bloody corpse.

The heart slowly rolled around black feathers.

--

"Seohyun! You did great!"

"T-thanks BoA unnie," Seohyun stammered out as her idol playfully pinched her cheeks.

"Yah! Why are you so cute?"

"Seohyun!"

Whirling around, Seohyun gasped as Tiffany bear hugged her, tongue shooting off praises as she enthusiastically praised her "little sis."

"Wah! You're piano playing was just A-M-A-Z-I-N-G and you were just so stunningly beautiful! You heard us cheering, right, right? Ah, I'm so proud of you little sis! You're growing up into a beautiful young lady! Wah, give your unnie another hug."

"Fany, she's going to choke," Sica drawled as she walked up toward Seohyun, giving the younger girl one of her rare smiles. "Awesome job out there. Ah, BoA unnie, how long are you going to stay in Korea?"

Perking up at the mention of her idol's name, Tiffany eagerly repeated Jessica's question. "Yeah, how long, how long unnie? You just finished your World Tour right? Right? So you'll be staying for a while?"

"Fany, stop using your _aegayo_ on BoA unnie!" Taeyeon called out grumpily before squealing, hugging Seohyun close. "My daughter! You did wonderfully out there; Mommy's so proud of you!"

"Seohyun! Wah, you're growing up so quickly!" Sunny exclaimed, glomping her enthusiastically and pecking her on the cheeks. "No! You can't do that to your dear precious unnie!" she whined, shaking Seohyun vigorously.

"Oi... shouldn't you stop? She looks like she's turning..."

"Eh? Ah Seohyun, why are you blue?"

"What? Seohyun's blue? No, call the doctor! Doctor, Seohyun has hypothermia!"

"No! My dear precious daughter, you can't die on your umma yet! You still have your whole life ahead of you, you can't die!"

"Taeyeon ah... you're you making it worse by hugging her like that?"

"Huh? Oh yeah... maybe..."

--

She watched the scene blankly from above. They were too loud. Noisy. Her ears hurt.

Sighing, she was about to turn away before she sensed something. Something... familiar...

Eyes widening just a fraction, she whipped back, eyes scanning the room in intent concentration. That aura... that ki... no, it couldn't be right, _she _was dead, gone, she had seen it for herself so what...

As her eyes alighted on the source of the aura, her eyes narrowed. Really now? Curious... Curious indeed...

But it was impossible. Of course, there was the possibility of _that_ having had happened, but the chance of that was slim to none. Afterall, it had been_ that _being that had decided upon that, but that being was gone now... so what...

Her aura... it was unmistakable now. She'd be a damn idiot to not recognize it. Hell, she had only spent some ten years fighting alongside _her_ and for her not to remember... it had to be... but it couldn't... so how...

--

"Has _she _been discovered yet?"

"That blasted water being has noticed, dearest sister."

"Really now? Brother, what ever shalt we do?"

"Hmmm... How about..."

"We..."

"Eliminate her, ne?"

"That's perfect Brother! You're a genius!"

"Yes! And the Lady shall ever be pleased!"

"Yes, yes, our Lady will be happy! Brother... you're amazing!"

"I know... sister."

--

So... that was where she was... interesting. And just when _they_ were rising.

The Sins... they who listened to no one, answered to none... save _her_... and now...

So... that was where_ she _was now.

Lilith

--


	3. Chapter 3

Blood

--

Disclaimer: I do not own _Rurouni Kenshin_ or _Samurai Deeper Kyo_.

--

_Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup_

_You wanted to_

_Why'd you leave the keys up on the table_

_I don't think you trust my self-righteous suicide_

_I cry when angels deserve to die_

_In my self righteous suicide_

_I cry when angels deserve to die_

"Chop Suey" - System of a Down

--

"It's late. Get going."

Whirling around, Seohyun jumped a bit when she saw Xue standing there, dressed completely in black, her expression dead as usual.

"Xue! Where were you the whole time?" BoA asked after she had gotten over her shock.

"Get moving," Xue curtly ordered, jerking her head toward the direction of the exit. Leaning lightly against the wall, she waited as Taeyeon rounded up all her "children" and BoA ran off to get DBSK. Ri In had left for China already along with Super Junior-M and the rest of Super Junior had gone home already.

Checking to make sure everyone was present, Xue turned around, leaving the room, the other bodyguards joining her to form a protective circle around their charges. Inwardly, an eyebrow twitched. Why did she have to work with these people again? God, none of them could even stand a chance against the kind of enemy they would encounter. That Lee Soo Man was a true blue idiot, was he not?

These murdering sprees...

She knew full well who was behind them all. It was _them_. They who craved eternally for blood... for death... for suffering...

Inwardly, she smiled at that. And what set her apart from them then? Wouldn't it just be easier to join their ranks than be charged with guarding these... _humans_? Wouldn't it?

"_Xue... promise me... you won't forsake humanity. Please. Please, I'm begging you."_

Damn her. Damn her and her promises. Damn her to hell. Why she had ever agreed was beyond her for cripes sakes.

_But then again..._

Glancing over her shoulder quickly to check on her clients, she allowed her eyes to linger on _that_ girl a bit. Her eyebrows furrowed a bit. The aura had disappeared completely. She was just like any other now, so how...

Interesting...

--

"Get in," Xue ordered as she ushered all of SNSD, DBSK, and BoA into their respective limos. For that night, half of SNSD and DBSK along with BoA would be in one limo while the rest would be the second one for safety sakes.

"Tiffany, stay safe! Sica, you have that pepper spray I gave you right? Seohyun, you remember that move I taught you, right? Kick them where it hurts, got it? Ah, Sooyoung, make sure you protect Seohyun! Don't let Seohyun get hurt, got it!" Taeyeon fussed over her "children," giving them last minute reminders and slipping into all of their hands...

"Garlic?"

"Hey! Didn't you hear about what they said about the corpses? They were all drained of blood!"

"You actually think that it's a vampire Tae Tae?"

"W-Well, you never know!"

Sigh. "Whatever. Come on Fany, Seo, Sooyoung, let's get going. We're holding up the rest."

"Ah Sica, wait! Promise me that you'll protect everyone from harm!"

"W-wait, why do I have to do that?"

"Because you're the ahjumma! You must protect the children! You must! They're so innocent and they need all the protection! If you shalt fail in thy duty, I shalt make you commit seppuku!"

"Wait a second, why do I have to do that? And why are you talking like that? Snap out of it! Jeez, we're not even in Japan..."

"Promise me! Promise meee!!"

"O-okay already! S-s-s-stop shaking me like that!"

"Get going."

Looking up, Taeyeon let go of Sica to the latter's relief. Before Taeyeon flinched.

Taeyeon had faced bullies and antis before, but this time... this time, she trembled with fear. She flinched as the pressure on her shoulder increased. Oh God, her bones... i-it hurt, oh God it...

"You are to obey all orders," Xue hissed, eyes livid, "And I told you twenty minutes ago to get in the cars. Now get going."

Taeyeon dumbly nodded, frozen in spot even as Xue released her and left for God knows where. Those eyes...it was... it was as if they were a beast's eyes... wild... savage... _deadly_

"Wait, what the heck? How dare she!" Tiffany sputtered, incensed at the treatment of their leader. "How dare she treat Tae Tae like that, order us around like that? What does she think she is?"

"Tae Tae, are you okay?"

"Seriously Tae Tae, you should've kicked her. Or pushed her."

Blinking, Taeyeon smiled weakly at her concerned bandmates. "Stop fussing over me; I'm still alive, ne? Come on, you better get in your limo."

"But-"

"No but's. Besides, I'm T-I-R-E-D. I wanna get home already!"

Casting glances doubtfully at their leader, the small group slowly nodded before leaving for their limo. Seohyun bit her lips concernedly, shooting Taeyeon a quick glance. Catching her eyes, Taeyeon mouthed, "It's okay," to Seohyun before waving bye to them.

Sighing, Seohyun ran to catch up with her unnie's. Their new bodyguard... was she there to protect them or kill them? Seriously...

As she slid into the limo besides BoA, who turned away from Jaejoong to greet her eagerly, she couldn't but feel a twinge in her stomach. For some reason... some unknown reason... she had a bad feeling. She didn't know what it was for... why... but...

Glancing up at the night sky, she blinked.

The moon... it was... smiling.

"Seohyun, did you hear me? I asked what other musical instruments you wanted to learn?"

"Huh... oh, I would really like to learn..."

A bodyguard closed the car door.

Click, click, click...

--

Once everyone was inside and the cars were moving, Xue shot off, going ahead of them. If they were to meet any opposition... well, it would be better to take care of them quickly.

Blending in with the shadows, she easily jumped from building to building, keeping a sharp eye on the moving limos while sensing for any approaching enemies. None. Good... had she cleared the last of them out already for that night?

Guess not...

Spinning around, she caught a heavy ax blow in mid swing, gritting her teeth as the weight of the ax bore down her. Growling, she rooted herself in place before violently pushing the attacker away.

Before the smoke cleared, she attacked, blade lancing in for a lethal slash, but found herself parried. She barely dodged a magical burst, jumping back just in time.

Dropping to a crouch, she waited, eyes mere slits as she waited, waited. The smoke slowly, slowly cleared to show...

"Ara, ara, what a surprise it is to see you," a young boy's voice drifted through the air.

Leaning on an ax twice as big as himself leaned a young boy who appeared no older that ten, an amused smile on his childish face. His hair was deep black and his eyes...

They shone with hellish intent.

"You're alive."

"Ara, don't be so surprised to see me? Did you honestly think that you could kill me? Mah, you're an adult anyway and adults are s-t-u-p-i-d... aren't they?" he whispered, a smirk making its way across his face. Xue stared, before a ki alert told her...

Damnit... it's _her…_

And then she found herself being attacked, the sharp edge of the ax dangerously close to her face.

"Aren't you an adult huh? So you think you're all amazing? Hah, as if you are!" he laughed, pupils dilating as he attacked. "Run, run, run like a little mouse! Run!"

Cackling madly, he swung his ax with violent abandon, nearly cut in half by a slash he barely missed. Blood gushed from a shallow gash, but he didn't noticed, merely examining it curiously, a smile on his face. And then pouted.

"Aw... the shirt m'lady gave me has blood on it... darn, and I liked it too..."

Xue wasted no time. Turning away, she shot off the rooftop, her worst fears confirmed.

A horde of demons were rapidly approaching the traveling limos. And in front...

"Don't think you can run that easily!"

Sighing, Xue easily grabbed onto a building, hanging on as the boy zipped past, ax held ready. Before he could react, she had grabbed him and bodily slammed him into the demon horde, sending him crashing into one of the limos.

Crap.

--

Seohyun was in shock, just like everyone else with her. Just then... a young bloodied up boy had literally flown threw the limo top and crashed onto the floor.

"W-what the..." Sooyoung trailed off. BoA was the first to regain her senses and immediately kneeled by the boy's side, feeling for a pulse while yelling at the driver, "The hospital! Quick, we need to get to the hospital!"

Nodding, he was about to turn before suddenly, red sprayed the entire front part of the car.

Jumping, Seohyun's eyes widened and she froze, just froze there as something... what was that anyway?

A grotesque and deformed massive... thing stuck its head into the far. Seeing the frightened occupants, it roared, fangs dripping with saliva, eyes wild and Seohyun just sat there, scared, oh so scared as it went directly toward her and...

Blood sprayed out of its mouth as a blade protruded through it, scattering all over her face as it twitched, twitched and then...

Slumping over, it fell down.

Next thing Seohyun knew, she was being roughly yanked out of the car along with everyone else and someone was hissing at her to follow something and she was running, running, running so hard that she couldn't feel anything, just run, run.

--

"So... a thousand against one pathetic being... cocky are we eh?" a demon glowered, licking his fangs eagerly at the thought of food while all the others behind him snickered and wet their blades, eyes shining eerily bright in the darkness. "So how will we ea-"

He slumped over and before any of the others could react, they were dead upon the ground as well, crimson flooding the street.

Pivoting, Xue shoved her katana straight up a flailing demon, red coating her clothes, her face. Ripping through his head, she bodily tossed him straight into an incoming enemy, stabbing both of them through before tossing their corpses aside. Without even thinking, she spun low and cut through five, six, who knows, demons at once, their guts flying all over the street as their blood gushed out. All in under a minute.

Reacting reflexively, she dodged yet another explosion. So... awake was he?

"Where are you Ms. Adult-san?" the boy sang, eyes burning red as he licked his ax blade eagerly. "Come out, come out wherever you-"

Those were his last words as he gurgled and struggled helplessly, his own blood coating his face and clothing as Xue's blade protruded through his chest.

Yanking her blade out viciously, Xue grabbed him by his hair and shook him violently. "Who sent you? Belial? Luxuira? Tell me," she hissed, eyes sparking.

"Hehe... you'll never know... you stupid-" the boy was cut off as Xue shoved her blade through his throat and tossed him aside.

"Stupid brat."

Taking off, her eyes narrowed as she sensed an unfriendly ki following her clients. Well... looks like they wanted to "play" eh?

Well she'd give them bloody hell.

--"Jessica, move, move!"

Jessica panted heavily as they ran through the back alleys; what the hell was going on and why was she in this kind of situation anyways? Looking back quickly, her eyes alighted Seohyun, who looked the worse off, dragging her feet and looking like she would collapse any minute.

Hesitating a bit, she fell back and grabbed Seohyun's hands, tugging her along. "Come on Seohyun, let's get moving!" she encouraged, worried as her "little sis" only seemed to trail further. Gritting her teeth, she hoisted the maknae up piggyback style and ran as quickly as she could to catch up.

Seeing Jessica struggling, Changmin wordlessly held his hand out. Nodding, Jessica gently placed Seohyun on said boy's back as they sprinted to catch up with their guide.

Her mind racing, Jessica tried to remember all that had happened. Some boy flying through their limo... that... _something _that tried to kill Seohyun... red... Xue yelling at them to run, ordering this person to guide them...

Xue...

She shivered as she remembered what she had looked like. Her eyes... they had turned silver, bright silver and blood had covered her clothing... God, so much blood, she had felt sick when she had saw it and she had growled, hissed at them to run, her eyes wild and feral. It had just looked...

Suddenly, Tiffany screamed and her jaws dropped.

On the ground, sprawled, was Tiffany. Blood... oh God, she was beginning to loathe that, spread around her, gushing out of a deep gash and over her...

Stood a girl. A laughing girl who looked no older than ten, licking the blood off her ax blade delicately, a crazed smile on her face.

Smiling as everyone rushed to Fany's side, she suddenly jumped right in front of Changmin, the sharp edge of her blade a mere hairbreadths away from him.

Changmin just froze. Froze. Oh God... what was going on? Why was there...?

"Get away from him!" Jessica screamed and was about to yank the girl away before...

One of the surrounding building's walls cracked as Jessica was sent flying, gasping in pain as cuts littered her body where the sharp stone cut through her skin and a huge cut appeared above her eyes, the blood flowing down.

"Jessica!"

Changmin gasped as he found Seohyun yanked from his back and he was kicked away, crashing into the rough ground.

"Seohyun..."

--

_"Well... so you're her eh?" _

What's that voice?

Screams. Who was screaming? W-what was going on? She could hear someone sobbing, calling for an ambulance while shouting, _"Jessica, oh God Jessica, wake up! Changmin, don't you dare die on me, don't you dare, as your noona, I order you not to! Damnit, I haven't give you permission yet, so don't you dare"_

"_Shut up you damn bastards!"_

Someone... had heart her unnies... her oppas... Who? Who was it? God damnit, what was-

_Let me out…._

Pain engulfed her body... and then... she just forgot. She could vaguely hear a cry, someone yanking the person who had held her up away... and then she just...


	4. Chapter 4

Scream

--

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming monsters_

_Calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

"Imaginary"- Evanescence

--

"For and a shrouding sheet…"So dark…. Why is it black? What happened? And where…

Hush child. Hush, sleep sweet child, oh how innocent you are.

W-what? Who are you-?

Pauvre bébé. So ignorant, so blissfully foolish you are.

What are you…. say…ing…

Sweet dreams oh ignorant, ignorant fool.

"_A pickax and a spade, a spade."_

--

Xue watched blankly as the girl gurgled helplessly for a bit, before hitting the ground with a dull "thunk," her own life surrounding her. Roughly yanking her katana out, she mechanically cleaned her blade on the girl's clothes. Damn. Her sword was messy again.

"Silver and red are really pretty colors together, aren't they mommy?"

Sighing inside, she ran her hand through her hair in mild irritation. Seriously…

Her eyes flickered briefly over her clients. The other bodyguards that had been assigned to them were dead; they had been killed by the horde of demons. Both the little girl and boy were dead as well and one of her clients had a gash in her stomach and another had multitudes of bruises and cuts along with a heavily bleeding forehead.

She snorted to herself; they were trying to contact help using their cell phones? Guess they didn't realize that that wouldn't work….

_I am definitely going to get my head bitten off by Yukina. Seriously. _

She bent down and easily picked Seohyun who lay behind her, unconscious. Her eyebrow twitched just the a bit. Once again…. goddamn it, what was up with this? Why? Why did that she always have to be reminded, to always sense yet again…

"Oi, I'm going to haunt you if you don't keep your promise!"

Grumbling under her breath, she walked up to the huddled group. Tapping one of her client's shoulders, she dumped Seohyun into his arms despite his slack jaw before kneeling besides the girl with a gash…. Tiffany was it?

She's dying…. At most, she has only half an hour left in her…. damnit… This was why she hated being a bodyguard; she had to make sure her clients stayed _alive_.

"W-what can we do for her?" BoA asked, eyes wide with fear, knuckles white as she trembled slightly when Xue just gave her a dead stare. Jaejoong squeezed her shoulder gently as he looked sadly at Tiffany's sprawled body, her breathing ragged and uneven as more blood gushed out.

Ripping a strip of cloth from her shirt, Xue quickly bound the wound, drawing a cry of pain as she wrapped it tightly around the torso. Ignoring it despite protests and moves to comfort the girl, she roughly slung Tiffany over her shoulder, getting up. Turning to BoA, she tossed a small roll of bandages and a bottle to her. "Apply the salve inside and bandage her head."

"I'm taking her to a... _friend_. Yue."

--

BoA blinked and then stared wide-eyed, Jessica's head cradled gently in her lap, as a person suddenly materialized out of nowhere, seeming to rise out of the ground.

She bowed gracefully, the tips of her silver hair touching the ground, murmuring respectfully, "Yes, m'lady?"

"Create a defensive shield," Xue ordered curtly.

"Understood." And then, to the astonishment to everyone, her body glowed and she appeared to dissolve. For a split second, light blinded everyone before it faded out.

Nodding, Xue took off, jumping easily onto the rooftop of a three-story building to the gap eyed amazement of the group on the ground.

"How…. How did she…." BoA stammered out, still not sure if she had hallucinated or not. Changmin had recovered by now and was groggily shaking his head before he suddenly shouted "Sica!" jumping to his feet and looking around him wildly

BoA almost jumped at the shout, her nerves still tense, still waiting, just waiting.

"Changmin! What was that for?" Yunho scolded him, frowning in disapproval as he too stood up, Seohyun held piggyback style on his back. "BoA's with Jessica and she'll be fine. BoA? Take of Jessica please?'

"Huh? Oh! I'm so sorry Sica!" Changmin just blinked at his hyung. Since when had hyung and Seohyun been that close? What was going on? Sooyoung seemed to snap out of her trance at Changmin's sudden shout and marched over to Yunho, shouting, "Yah! I'll carry Seohyun! I refuse on my honor as the food goddess, to let you even get close to our precious maknae!"

Opening the bottle, BoA dipped her fingers into the salve and gently spread it over the gash, holding Jessica as still as possible. Finished, she unrolled some of the bandages and gingerly wrapped it around the girl's head, careful to not disturb her patient's head too much. Double knotting it to finish off, BoA gently set the Sica's head in her lap again. To wait...wait... God, she was beginning to hate that word.

Feeling for a pulse, BoA sighed in relief. Jessica was still out cold, but at least... at least her heart rate was normal again. Smiling weakly at the others, she mouthed, "She's okay" to everyone.

It was as if they all let out a deep breath they had been holding.

--

"What's going on?"

Yunho's voice broke the peaceful lull. Glancing up, BoA asked, "What are you asking Yunho?"

The normally calm leader breathed deeply before letting it out, eyes a whirl of emotions as he clenched his fists. "I asked, 'what's going on?'" For God sakes, we've been attacked by... _something_ and then we get people that can jump and fight like that... and did I mention our bodyguard's a killer? Murderer? And Tiffany's with her! W-what's going-"

"What could we do even if we knew what's going on?"

Jaejoong's calm voice interrupted Yunho's confused rambling, calmly looking at the leader of DBSK. "What could we do?" he repeated. "We can't let Xue go; did you see how quickly all the other bodyguards were eliminated? And in the situation she was in, do you think that Xue would've had any other choice aside from killing?"

"Then what's up with that girl coming out of the ground? How do you expla-"

"Oi, shut up! Seohyun's still out!" Sooyoung hissed angrily as she carefully massaged her maknae's temple. Glaring fiercely at Yunho, she stuck her tongue out at him just as he was about to say something and mouthed, "Shut up."

"Hyung... let's just go along with Xue for now. We'll ask her when she gets back, ne?" Changmin shakily asked as he patted Jessica's hair distractedly, eyes still blank. "That's all we can do."

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Lips curled into a smile.

--

"Yukina, I need you to send a cleanup crew to Sector Six."

"God damnit, how many times have I told you to be cleaner by now? And what happened to _her_?

"Them. You know."

"Ah... and by the way..."

Xue froze for a second, before heaving a sigh, eyebrow twitching.

Jeez...

"Yes ma'am."

Damnit. Since when had _they_ been able to do that?

--

Sooyoung shivered in terror as rubble rained down on the large slab of concrete she was hiding under currently. Hugging Seohyun closer to her, she clenched her eyes shut, mind whirling as she tried to think of what to do, to protect Seohyun, to protect herself, to _live…_

"Ara, ara, where's Adult-san? We're bored! We want to play! Adult-san, come out, come out wherever you are!"

She didn't know how the others were faring; the last she had seen of Sica was her being protected by BoA and a scared, but determined Changmin while Jaejoong had dragged them to wherever they were and Yunho? God knew where he was. She had caught a glimpse of Jessica and she looked even worse than before; her gash had been struck by a flying piece of debris and was bleeding once more and BoA, Changmin, and Jaejoong had all had various cuts and bruises and BoA had looked like she had a head concussion. She wanted to cry, to just break down and or find that this was just a dream, just a bad dream and wake up in her bed, safe and sound, oh God, she just wanted to live, she didn't want to die, not yet, not yet, she was too young and she still had a lot of food to eat and she wanted to live, live so badly, she just wanted to live goddamn it and was it so hard for her to be granted permission for that?

Shivering, Sooyoung pressed herself against the wall of the building. God, when was this going to-

--

Smiling sadistically, it bent down and carelessly tossed Sooyoung aside carelessly, sending her flying through the wall of a surrounding building. Smirking, it lifted Seohyun's limp body up. Bringing her face close to its, it curiously stroked her cheeks, blinking childishly.

"Are you really her? But you can't be. Ara, but Sister, she must be! Oh really Brother? Yes, Sister, she must be, she must be! The Lady told us herself didn't she? Yes, the Lady told us, she must be; thank you Brother!" it sang liltingly as it skimmed its claws just over her skin. "Yes, kill, kill! The Lady commands it, we must-"

Red splattered the rubble, and it found itself sent flying, slamming into a large pile of debris.

"You're rather disobedient... aren't you, Hansel and Gretel? Or should I say the Twins?"

--

Xue landed lightly inside the barrier, passing through Yue easily. Her eyes widened just a fraction and her breath hitched.

Smoke and dust swirled around the air; she could easily sense her client's ki, confused, disorientated, but overwhelmingly just _terrified_. But she didn't care about that at the moment. Currently, her eyes were transfixed on a form that was becoming opaque through all the smoke. That aura... she recognized it, yes, she did, it was impossible to ever forget, and it seemed as if her worst suspicions were true, oh God damnit, damnit they were true.

The smoke cleared to reveal a smirking figure. Silver glinted, illuminated by the light. And eyes...

Shone with hellish intent.

Crimson red.

--

He froze for a second, blinked, before smiling. So... she had awaken... finally...

"Ken-san? What's wrong?"

"A little something came up. If you'll excuse me..."

"W-wait, at least finish your te-"

"I'm afraid I don't have that luxury. Excuse me."

"Eh, she's awake?"

"Kaoru, where were you the whole time?"

"Outside. So... awake?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Cool. Demons there?"

"Do you need to ask?"

"I just wanted to annoy you."

--

"Bontemaru."

"Eh. I know. That _gaki_... she's awoken, eh?"

"Amazing. Your brain is actually functioning."

"Shut up you smart mouth. So... we going?"

"Want to kill?"

"Why the Hell not?"

--

_Her hair's annoying._

That was the first thing that popped to mind as she flexed her fingers experimentally, smiling as her knuckles cracked and loosened. Tensing, and then un-tensing her neck and shoulder muscles, she leaned against a protruding slab of concrete, tapping her fingers rhythmically against the hard material. Eyes flickering over her surroundings lazily, her eyes stopped for a bit on the still form of... ah yes, Xue. Of course... that's girl's ki... she smirked when Xue just nodded. Still a _gaki_, eh?

"Sister, whatever shalt we do? Brother, I don't know what. What do you suggest? Well, the Lady wants her out, so that's all we can do, so let's go after her! But how? Does it matter Sister, we're so much stronger than her! Of course, of course, we're immortals Brother! And she's not!"

"Oi, stop chit chatting there and just attack damnit!" she challenged, not moving from her position. Once again... why was she forced to deal with this? And right after she awoke? That was just unfa-

Sighing in boredom, she flicked an attack aside easily with a finger. Was that all they had? Wow, pathetic much?

She smirked as the Twins suddenly appeared in front of her and launched an onslaught of ax swings. Now _that_ was more like it. Easily grabbing the ax by her finger, she slashed straight through their midsection, blood coating her.

_And just when I awaken. So annoying_. She waited patiently as the Twins midsection mended and glued itself back together. Jumping to its feet, it crouched low as one ax grew out their pinkies, eyes crimson as they smiled maniacally.

"Ara, ara, you're even more fun than Adult-san! Brother, so that's what it feels like to be cut in half!" a girls high pitched voice exclaimed and then suddenly, the voice changed to a slightly lower tone, excitedly saying, "I know! I never knew that much blood would come out! Ne, don't you want to see that again?"

It licked its lips hungrily, eyes fixing on her. Blowing a bang out of her eye in annoyance, she smirked. So... they wanted to play, ne?

"Looks like you guys finally figured out how to use _that_, didn't you?" she asked.

The Twins trilled, the higher voice going, "Of course, of course we did! Did you think that we would-"

They barely dodged a lethal swipe of the claws. Jumping out of the way, it found itself surrounded by clone copies of _her_. Eyes narrowing, it crouched... and then attacked.

Blood burst out of one and it smirked, before its eyes widened; it merely dissolved into a pile of mush. Whirling around, it swung at another, and another.

"So cheap you are! Afraid are you Adult-san?" it screeched before it found itself trapped against a wall, black vines chaining to it.

Smirking, she landed lightly in front of them. "Afraid?" she whispered, fingernails extending to become claws as she stroked its cheek like a baby. "Afraid am I?"

Smile widening as the Twins shivered, she cooed softly as her eyes glinted, "Why should I be? Why should I be," she whispered again as she widened her eyes, looking for all her worth like a maniac, "when you're about to die?"

Chuckling darkly at the lack of response and the slight tremble, she drew her claws down to the kneecap. "Let's see here... I've noticed you like to run quite a bit..."

"Ahh!!"

"Aw... pauvre bébé... does it hurt that much? Oh dear..."

"Ahh!!"

Poor, poor foolish child.

_A pickaxe, and a spade, a spade,_

_For and a shrouding sheet:_

O, a pit of clay for to be made

_For such a guest is meet._

And darkness came.

--

"You've awake."

"For the time being at least. And you dragged me back here…. again."

Sitting up, the speaker crossed her arms, a smirk crossing her pale, pale face, silver glinting. Xue didn't miss the slight irritation in her eyes as she ran her hands through her hair, obviously annoyed. "Still as bitchy as ever, aren't you?"

Xue snorted lightly as she leaned against the cool marble pillar, shooing Seohyun a frosty glare…. or was it…

"Shut up... Lilith."

Lilith

--

_References and Clarifications_

1). The Twins are what originally attacked them; the Boy and Girl died, but afterwards, their spirits combined and they "came back to life" but this time as one being, but with two different minds.

2). _Gaki_- brat in Japanese

3). A pick-axe, and a spade, a spade/ For and a shrouding sheet/ O, a pit of clay for to be made/ For such a guest is meet- A Shakespearean quote from the play _Hamlet_, Act V, Scene I


	5. Chapter 5

Field of Paper Flowers

--

Disclaimer: I do not own _Rurouni Kenshin_ or _Samurai Deeper Kyo_

Warning: Possibly religiously controversial material in this chapter and screwed up interpretations; if you're highly religious/easily offended, then I advise you not to read. You have been warned.

--

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)_

"Imaginary" Evanescence

--

_"...until an hour before the Devil fell, God thought him beautiful in Heaven." (IV/I/135)_

Lilith smirked, her lips widening as the tips of her fangs shone faintly. "Aw, is that how you greet a long lost friend Xue?" she taunted, pulling a fake hurt face.

Xue snorted derisively as she ran a hand through her hair irritatedly. Clearly, Lilith had changed little.

"You know why they're active," she stated after a moment of silence.

"Damn... her hair really is way too long," Lilith grumbled as she blew a bang out of her eye, eyebrow twitching with annoyance. "Jeez, how can she keep it like this? Or even stand it? Hey Xue, think you can get me a scissor? I swear, this girl's hair is just too long and I really, really need to cut some off."

"Lilith," Xue growled, eyes sparking dangerously. Yep... she hadn't changed in the slightest.

Smirking, Lilith just leaned against headboard, tilting her head slightly. "Ha... looks like you haven't changed the slightest either Xue... or should I say, Ji-"

Lilith found the sharp blade of a _katana _pushed against her throat, a thin dribble of blood trickling down now.

"Hmm... hey, haven't see blood for a while, much less mine," she offhandedly remarked as she swiped some off her neck and examined it, eyes curious. "Cool, isn't i-"

"Call me that name and I'll make sure that's the last word you ever utter," Xue hissed, silver eyes burning fiercely as she pressed the sword just a little more into Lilith's neck.

For a second, Lilith just stared.

And then she laughed.

"Hahaha... haha... whoo... Xue..."

Smirking, she raised her eyes to look directly into Xue's.

"You really haven't changed in the slightest since _then_."

Jibril…

--

Light.

That was the first thing Tiffany registered in her brain. Groggily opening her eyes, she squeezed them shut again as rays of light assaulted her still sensitive eyes. God... it hurt...

Hurt...

Suddenly sitting up, she whipped her head wildly around, her panic increasing as she realized she was in an unfamiliar room. The bed, the furniture, the size... the whole feel, it was just...

Her heart hammering, she forced herself to take a few deep breaths. She couldn't panic, no, that would just make things worse.

Breath in... breath out... in... out...

Where's Sooyoung? Sica? Seohyun? BoA? Jaejoong? Yunho? Changmin? Where is everyone? A-and what happened?

"Run, run for it!"

Panting, gasping for breath as exhaustion wore down on her, but she kept going, kept going because she had to, she had to live and she wanted to live oh so desperately and she didn't want to die, no, not yet, not when she still had so many dreams and was so young and-

_Red. Crimson._

Pain. Yes, pain, as she lay on the ground helplessly, watching her blood pouring out of her stomach and her guts strewn in front of her, disgusted, revolted, wanting to throw up yet unable to and she was clinging so desperately to life, so desperately as her heart pounded furiously and she gasped and struggled for breath and oh God, it had been so, so, so painful that she just wanted to die, to give in but she couldn't, couldn't because-

_Warmth. Calloused fingers skimming over the gash and strange words..._

Blinking, she felt her stomach. That gash... how was she still alive? Surely...

Her eyes widened.

It was... completely healed. Lifting her shirt just a bit, Tiffany blinked in amazement.

There was no scar. None. Nothing to possibly indicate that her stomach had been slashed open.

"Fany!"

Tiffany gasped as suddenly, Sooyoung bear hugged her tightly. Well... Sooyoung was here... but where was the rest?

"Oh my God, you're still alive Fany! Don't you ever, ever dare scare us like that again! You absolutely, absolutely cannot die! I, Sooyoung the Food Goddess, order you not to! But anyways, I was so, so, so, so scared that you were dead! And I'm so hungry! Grr, Fany, you know I haven't been able to eat since my MKMF after snack? I'm really, really hungry Fany! Do you have any Pocky on you? Or chocolate? Or anything? I want food so badly!"

"Sooyoung, she's turning blue."

"Eh? Argh, no, I killed Fany! Sica, what do I do? I killed Fany! No! The Food Gods won't smile on me anymore! And then I can't eat delicious foods! No!! That can't be! I still need to eat my daily Korean BBQ, that cake I've really been wanting to eat, ooh, and sushi! Yes, I need to eat sushi again and I've got to visit Japan again to go through their food stalls and restaurants because I really do miss the udon noodles and the okonimyaki, and of course their shrimp tempura and oh yeah, I really, really like their chawamushi and ow! What was that for Sica?"

Glaring at Jessica, Sooyoung stuck a tongue out as she crossed her arms huffily, wincing slightly at the still lingering effects of the Ice Princess' whack on the shoulder.

"Whatever. Fany? You okay?"

"Uh? Oh, yeah, why?"

"Oh. Why did you fake your death then?"

"Huh? Uh, about that-"

"Oh my God, you're not dead Fany! Yay, that means the Gods of Food won't frown on Food Goddess Sooyoung! Yay! That means I can eat my way through Tokyo again, have that chawamushi, have Korean BBQ, shrimp tempura, ooh, and sushi! And udon! Oh, and did I mention that I'm really hungry right now? Like really, really hungry? So yeah anyways, I wake up and then I realize that I'm in a really comfy bed and I looked around and I was like, 'Hey, where am I?' and 'I'm hungry' so I was curious if there was a kitchen or something around and I was about to get out of bed and then suddenly, this really, really pretty girl appears out of nowhere and she looked really young, but you know what was weird, huh, know what was weird? She had silver hair. Silver! What's up with all the people poofing out of nowhere with pretty shiny silver hair these days? So anywho, I'm like 'whoa" and then she just looks at me and goes all scary and gung ho on me and says, 'Go down the hall and to the room at the end' and I'm like, 'What? You haven't even offered your guest food! And how dare you order the Food Goddess around' and then she just gives me this really scary glare, you know, the type that's like 'Listen-to-what-I-say-before-I-summon-my-evil-ninjas- on-you-to-take-away-your-food,' so I left the room and then did I mention that the hallway is really pretty? It's, like, freakishly pretty and it's all nice and pretty, but I'm also really hungry and I'm thinking to myself, 'Where's the kitchen?' because every place with a really pretty, like, really, really pretty hallway's got to have a kitchen, so I'm wandering and wandering around the hallway and did I mention it was really, really pretty? I mean it, it was like the prettiest hallway I'd ever seen, but I'm really, really hungry and the hallway's really, really pretty and-"

"Ah. So that's why."

"Yeah. Have any Pocky?"

"Nope. Ate mine."

"What? Sica, you ate your Pocky? How dare you! Let's see if you have any more food!"

"Eh? Hey, wai- oi, quit it Sooyoung!"

"Ha! You can't hide anything from the Food Goddess! I can sense Pocky from a mile away and you can't hide it!"

"...How is that possible?"

"Because I'm the Food Goddess! Now, surrender or die!"

"W-wait... argh Sooyoung, stop it! Ah, no, don't you dar-"

"Ha! And the Food Goddess trium-"

"Shut up you brats!"

Whirling around, the trio stared at the person at the door.

She was young, appearing to be only in her late twenties, early thirties perhaps. Long silver hair was tied in a high ponytail and an irritated expression adorned her face.

"Ah! You're that freakishly young looking girl but has silver hair somehow!" Sooyoung exclaimed, waving a finger wildly at her.

--

Yukina's eyebrow twitched. What... was she just called?

"Shut up," she snarled and just as one of them was about to protest, she coldy stated, "You're in my building, thus you will obey me and you will be quiet!"

They fell silent afterwards and she gave a silent sigh of relief. Urgh, were all girls as loud as them? Seriously...

"Um... excuse?"

Eyes lazily flickering up, she regarded the speaker coolly. "Yes?" she asked. What was her name? Pharnie or something? Jeez, why had she taken this mission again for her agency? They never said that she herself would have to deal with these brats herself god damnit.

Blushing and averting her eyes, the girl asked quietly, "Um... where are we? How am I still living? Who are you? W-what's goi-"

"Shut up," Yukina interrupted as she massaged her temples in exasperation. She really, really hated stupid inane questions like these and she had a major migraine coming up.

Walking over to the girl's bed, she sat down at the edge, a small smirk forming as she noticed the others immediately move closer to the girl.

"What's your name? Pharnie or Barney something?"

"T-Tiffany," the girl squeaked out.

"You're in the Agency."

"Agency?" Tiffany repeated, eyes wide. "Wait, w-what is this-"

"You know about the recent killing sprees?"

Hesitantly, Tiffany nodded, eyes still confused. For a second, silence hung over the group before Yukina continued.

"I'm sure you figured this out already, no matter how tiny your brains are. Demons exist; hell, you'd be pretty dumb to not realize that after you were freakin' attacked by them. And they're the ones carrying out these killing sprees."

"Demons?" Jessica whispered, eyes wide.

Smirking, Yukina repeated her words mockingly. "'Demons?' Are you freakin' deaf or something? Or just retarded? But anyway, yes, demons attacked you. Demons that were after something. After the exact same thing as us."

"Your director, Lee Soo Man?" When the trio nodded, Yukina frowned. "His grandfather apparently knew someone in the Agency. And that's rare. Considering the government isn't aware of out existence and-"

"Wait, but how can that be?" Sooyoung interrupted, eyebrows drawn together.

"Do you want me to damn explain or not?" Yukina asked irritatedly. Sooyoung fell quiet. Growling and mumbling something about "rude brats" under her breath, Yukina continued.

"We cover all our kills off, how else do you think that the existence of demons hasn't been confirmed yet? And it's for your benefit that the existence of demons stays unknown to the general populace, seeing as you people would go all freakin' paranoid and crazy and start seeing demons everywhere. So anyway, somehow, your company manager contacts us and hires a bodyguard from us to protect you peeps. The best one to boot. And that's-"

"Xue," Tiffany whispered, eyes wide with realization.

"Wow. Somebody bring out an award for the girl; she actually has a brain!" Yukina sarcastically spat out, rolling her eyes. "Amazing. It must've taken a colossal amount of brain power!"

"Oi! Stop being so mean to-"

"How am I still living though?"

--

Regarding the Tiffany thoughtfully, Yukina raised an eyebrow as Tiffany stared straight into her eyes.

"How am I still living? What are you? And-"

"Tell me, who created this Universe?"

--

Tiffany blinked. What... had she just been asked.

The girl across from her snorted and then remarked, "You know, generally, a 'huh?' isn't what people have in mind when they ask for an answer. So, who created the Universe? To you anyways."

"Well... God... at least... I think so..."

She smiled.

"Good. So we'll start out little story from there, eh?"

--

_In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. The earth was formless and empty, and darkness covered the deep waters. And the Spirit of God was hovering over the surface of the waters._

_Then God said, "Let there be light, and there was light". And God saw that the light was good. Then he separated the light from the darkness. God called the light "day" and the darkness "night."_

_And evening passed and morning came, marking the first day._

--

Why did God create the Universe? Why? Surely, He had lived infinite years before alone and had been fine, so why? Why decide to create the Universe now?

Loneliness. Alone in a dark never-ending desert of black, bleak and barren.

So corruptible…

"And by His power, His magic, so arose Magic. Magic became entwined in our Universe; it took on forms, molded itself differently for different purposes."

"And as darkness and light was created, so was Evil and Good. And it was then that evil magic formed and it saddened Him to see such a creation, yet how could light and goodness exist without evil? Light became good and night, evil. And such a clear cut line there was!"

What line can be seen between day and night?

--

Then God said, "Let there be a space between the waters, to separate the waters of the heavens from the waters of the earth." And that is what happened. God made this space to separate the waters of the earth from the waters of the heavens. God called the space "sky."

And evening passed and morning came, marking the second day

--

"Thus was the Heavens and Earth separated. But why? Why? Why would God, ever loving, separated his children from him? For surely, no Father would separate from his children, yet He did. And yet...

Why? Why would he? What Father... would separate from his child? Tell me Father, why?

--

_Then God said, "Let the waters beneath the sky flow together into one place, so dry ground may appear." And that is what happened. God called the dry ground 'land' and the waters 'seas.' And God saw that it was good. Then God said, "Let the land sprout with vegetation every sort of seed-bearing plant, and trees that grow seed-bearing fruit. These seeds will then produce the kinds of plants and trees from which they came." And that is what happened. The land produced vegetation all sorts of seed-bearing plants, and trees with seed-bearing fruit. Their seeds produced plants and trees of the same kind. And God saw that it was good._

_And evening passed and morning came, marking the third day._

--

"The land grew bountiful and rich and yet... yet still... He remained alone. Alone in his lofty throne upon Heaven and oh, how it gnawed at Him, gnawed at Him for too long had the Universe been barren, barren, much too barren for His soul, His love and yet He loved his creations, dearly so yet still, He was..."

Yet why make the separation then?

--

_Then God said, "Let lights appear in the sky to separate the day from the night. Let them mark off the seasons, days, and years. Let these lights in the sky shine down on the earth." And that is what happened. God made two great lights, the larger one to govern the day, and the smaller one to govern the night. He also made the stars. God set these lights in the sky to light the earth, to govern the day and night, and to separate the light from the darkness. And God saw that it was good._

_And evening passed and morning came, marking the fourth day_

--

"And He attempted to light up the night, the Evil for it pained Him, pained His soul and He wished, wished desperately to fight the darkness so that goodness would prevail and He lit up the night as brightly as He could but lonely, oh lonely was He still.

In his lofty perch in Heaven.

So easily corrupted.

--

_Then God said, "Let the waters swarm with fish and other life. Let the skies be filled with birds of every kind." So God created great sea creatures and every living thing that scurries and swarms in the water, and every sort of bird—each producing offspring of the same kind. And God saw that it was good. Then God blessed them, saying, "Be fruitful and multiply. Let the fish fill the seas, and let the birds multiply on the earth."_

_And evening passed and morning came, marking the fifth day._

--

"It please God, yet still did not satisfy him even as He gave the Earth to the fish and blessed them and they multiplied and He wished for more, more for it still gnawed at His heart, and oh, what a terrible feeling it was and how He wished, wished so desperately...

--

_Then God said, "Let the earth produce every sort of animal, each producing offspring of the same kind—livestock, small animals that scurry along the ground, and wild animals." And that is what happened. God made all sorts of wild animals, livestock, and small animals, each able to produce offspring of the same kind. And God saw that it was good._

_Then God said, "Let us make human beings in our image, to be like us. They will reign over the fish in the sea, the birds in the sky, the livestock, all the wild animals on the earth, and the small animals that scurry along the ground."_

_So God created human beings in his own image._

_In the image of God he created them;_

_male and female he created them._

Then God blessed them and said, "Be fruitful and multiply. Fill the earth and govern it. Reign over the fish in the sea, the birds in the sky, and all the animals that scurry along the ground."

--

"Yet did God not give the land to the fish? To the animals? To roam freely? And then he gives it to Man? But why? Why? Perhaps because we are created in God's likeness? Does God not love all Creations equally? So then why...

"And as we are created, so are the Angels. Purer, fairer beings who served God directly and were in His likeness as well, yet higher, more divine than lowly beings and in Heaven they resided where they say His songs and carried out His divine orders.

Orders? Why is God seeming like a…

And as time goes by, Magic splits itself into five components. Wood. Fire. Metal. Earth. And Water. And the Angels are put into a hierarchy of power. Seraphim. Cherubim. Thrones. Dominions. Virtues. Powers. Principalities. Archangels. And Angels. And with the split of Magic, the ranks are divided even more as the Water, Fire, Metal, Earth, and Wood Clans form, the Water Clan the most powerful. And the system is stable."

"And then... Lucifer rebels. Oh Lucifer, why oh why? Why do you rebel, Morning Bearer, fairest of all angels? He rebels in his vanity and is banished from Heaven _for defying God's will."_

"And he falls... falls...falls unto the deepest pits of Hell. And there, there, he lays roots. He becomes Ruler of Hell, of Evil and the Seven Sins arise. He tempts Eve with the Fruit of Knowledge and taints the people. Man becomes violent, vengeful as the Sins arise. Luxuria. Avaritia. Gula. Acedia. Ira. Invidia. And Superbia. With these at his right hand, he tempts the innocent to sin.

What defines the word "sin?" What defines evil? There is no line between day and night so why, why...

By God's will... God's will...

"Will..."

--

_Then God said, "Look! I have given you every seed-bearing plant throughout the earth and all the fruit trees for your food. And I have given every green plant as food for all the wild animals, the birds in the sky, and the small animals that scurry along the ground—everything that has life." And that is what happened._

_Then God looked over all he had made, and he saw that it was very good!_

And evening passed and morning came, marking the sixth day.

--

And His heart cracked as more, more fell to lustful sin and His Garden of Eden was bare, bare and empty and nothing, nothing had changed... and His heart...

So corruptible...

And it spread, spread from the top ranks... spread like a plague... spread and spread and...

The Water Clan, head by Jibril...

Rebelled.

The Second Rebellion and this time, this time...

_Crushed._

--

"Oi Yukina, since when did you like to talk so much?"

Jerked out of their trance, the Soshi girls turned their heads toward the new speaker and Sooyoung gasped; Tiffany's mouth fell open, and Sica... just stared.

Standing at the door was Seohyun.

Their sweet maknae.

Her eyes shone...

_Crimson red._

_"...until an hour before the Devil fell, God thought him beautiful in Heaven."_ (IV/I/135)


	6. Chapter 6

The Howling

--

Disclaimer: I do not own _Rurouni Kenshin_ or _Samurai Deeper Kyo_; they belong to their respective owners, darnit. I also don't own the concept of the Tease; _D. Gray Man_ yo.

--

_We've been seeing what you wanted,_

_Got us cornered right now_

_Falling asleep from our vanity_

_May cost us our lives_

_I hear them getting closer_

Their howls are sending chills down my spine

_And time is running out now,_

_They're coming down the hills from behind_

"The Howling" Within Temptation

--

"Seohyun?" Tiffany stammered as she stared, wide-eye at her cute maknae...

Lips curving up into a smirk, she laughed suddenly, eye crinkling with amusement as her shoulders shook uncontrollably and she covered her mouth with her hand, giggles spilling out.

Hollow. High-pitched.

Mocking

"Me? That _weak_ little being? No," she said after regaining her breath. Smirk widening as Tiffany, Jessica, and Sooyoung gasped, she tilted her head, a wicked glint in her eyes. "I'm..."

_Lilith._

"Y-you can't be," Sooyoung stammered out, her hands shaking uncontrollably. "You can't be! Stop lying to us damnit! Seohyun, stop lying to your unnies! H-how could you say that you're no- what kind of foolish- no, the Gods of Food won't-"

Sooyoung froze as she found "Seohyun" in front of her suddenly.

_Claws digging lightly into her skin._

"Oh?" Lilith hissed, her smirk callous, cold. "Repeat that again?" she whispered, voice dagger sharp and honeyed with sugar.

_Trust not the wolf in sheep's clothing._

--

_Where are they?_ Taeyeon worried as she bit her nails, unable to concentrate on the lyrics laid in front of her, tapping her foot against the wood rhythmically.

_Fany... Sica... Seohyun, Sooyoung... God, please, please be safe where ever you are_, she prayed, groaning as she buried her face in her hands, her knuckles white as she clenched them tightly, the worry gnawing at her stomach. _BoA sunbae... Jaejoong, Yunho... Changmin... are they okay as well? What happened? Where are they? W-why are we still safe and-_

"Taeyeon, I'm sure that they're okay."

Jumping slightly, Taeyeon relaxed as she remembered the voice and her head slumped onto the table. "I know... I know... but..."

Her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes, her shoulders slowly relaxing as gentle hands massaged the wound up muscles at her neck.

"Even if we worry, what can we do? Besides, Xue should be with them, ne? She's our bodyguard and charged with our lives and I doubt that she would leave them to die," Junsu reassured, eyes concerned as drew up a chair next to Taeyeon, patting her head comfortingly.

"I know... but..." Taeyeon started, before groaning in frustration. "Argh... it's just... I'm so... God, I don't know what to do and that just sucks and God, even if I can't really do anything, I just want to do _something_ and be able to help them and I'm just worried to death, especially about Seohyun, I mean, she's so young and I've just completely failed as the umma of-"

"Don't say that."

Blinking, Taeyeon looked up at Junsu, who frowned at her.

"Don't you ever think that you're a bad leader, 'kay? None of us could have predicted; heck, even Xue hadn't known and she's our bodyguard? So don't blame yourself, 'kay? I doubt that Tiffany, Seohyun, or Sica would like to see you like this, and certainly not the other girls."

Taeyeon just stared for a bit, before smiling slightly. "Yah Xiah Junsu, since when have you gotten this mature?" she joked, playfully swatting his shoulder.

Chuckling, Junsu just flicked her forehead, drawing an indignant growl from the shorter. "I've always been mature; I'm Xiah Junsu, perfection itself of course!"

"Yah, take that back Junsu!"

"You can't make me, you can't make m- O-oi, what are y- No, not there! Ah, no, Micky, save me, she's being meeaaannnn!"

"Eh? Hey, stop poking me! Take this! Ha, and this!"

"N-no- hahaha-s-sto-hahaha-it-haha-will y-you! No! Stop, no, don't you da-hahaha- yah Kim Taeyeon, get back here!"

"Lalala, catch me if you can!"

--

"Seohyun... w-what are you doing? That's Sooyoung, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Tiffany shouted desperately while Jessica just stood there, shocked still.

Tiffany gasped as she crashed into a wall, slamming with such force that part of the wall collapsed. Groaning, she fell weakly onto the floor, red dripping from a crack in her head.

"Oi, stop causing problems like these for me," Yukina grumbled as she flicked a finger languidly, the wall immediately mending itself. Moving to Tiffany's side, she gave an exasperated sigh as she gently pressed the temple, eyes narrowing as Tiffany gave a low moan as her finger pressed a certain point.

Growling something under her breath about "damn stupid demons and devils always creating more work for me," she picked Tiffany easily and moved her back onto the bed, mouthing at Lilith to move out of the way. Smiling innocently, she jumped off and moved aside, stretching lazily despite the stunned and outraged looks she was getting from Jessica and Sooyoung. Eye flickering up briefly to meet Sooyoung and Jessica's wide ones, she continued, "And you guys. Don't get injured damnit; know how damn troublesome it is to clean up the messes and get you guys here? Jeez..."

"O-oi... don't you feel a bit of pity? Anything? W-why Seohyun, why would you..." Sooyoung trailed off as Lilith fixed her with a cold stare, eyes burning crimson.

"Why?" she repeated, a mocking smile crossing her face, "Oh why oh why are you so damn annoying?"

Continuing as Sooyoung just sputtered angrily and Jessica was about to retort, Lilith stated, "I'm not Seohyun, damnit. I'm Lilith; didn't I tell you? Or are you just dumb you retard?"

"Seohyun's what's got-" Jessica stopped as a feral glint entered "Seohyun's" still red eyes, shivering as suddenly, the air grew cold, icy cold.

"How many times is necessary for a dimwit to understand I'm not Seohyun? Apparently more than three times," Lilith growled through clenched teeth, baring her fangs angrily. "Would you like me to prove I'm not your precious, precious, _stupid _maknae?" she spat out as she flexed her fingers, nails extending and sharpening to become claws.

"Stop threatening them, Lilith."

Spinning around to look at Xue, Jessica's eyes widened, as did Sooyoung's.

Xue... her clothes... her skin...

They were blood-soaked.

_Crimson_.

--

She smiled. Yes... now... now was the time. When they were at their weakest. When they were...

"M'lady?"

"Yes. Surround them... and attack."

"Yes m'lady."

Surround and attack...

_Until the ground runs red._

--

"Damnit, they're attacking already?" Yukina snarled furiously as she stomped to the door, mind whirling furiously. Damnit... they had patients here! What were their names again, Jaejoong? Some girl called BoA and a guy who everyone called "Hyung." Damnit, they were still out from their injured and now... Wasn't the barrier supposed to...

"They're right outside the barrier. And trying to break it. At this rate..." Awesome, awesome, awesome, this was seriously the worse case situation ever. All the other members of the Agency were still out on missions and they were getting freakin' attacked? What the-

"Oi, we're being attacked?"

"Obviously you retard. What, has centuries of sleep softened you that much? Wow, and I'd thought last time you couldn't get any dumber," Yukina sarcastically threw back as she tried to think of how best to hold off the intruders. Damnit... only Xue and Lilith were...

Xue...

Lilith...

Chuckling darkly, Lilith lightly jumped off the bed, a predatory glint entering her eyes as she conjured up a scrunchie, tying her hair back, eyes gleaming brightly.

"Hell yeah! So... why don't we go out and kick their sorry asses already? And wipe them out before they can do anything?" Lilith asked eagerly, fangs glinting menacingly as she smiled.

Jessica shivered. This... this really wasn't Seohyun, was it? Seohyun... innocent Seohyun would never say something as _bloodthirsty_ as this... blood curdling... but then how...

"You still like fighting as much as ever eh?" Yukina dryly remarked, raising an eyebrow, before sighing heavily. "Looks like we don't even have a damn choice. Xue?"

"Whatever."

Nodding, Yukina waved a hand nonchalantly at them. "Do whatever the hell you want. I've got patients to look after. I'm going to the control center to check on the defenses. Oi, Jessica was it? Take care of you friend... what is it, Barney's her name? Whatever."

And with that, Yukina left, hurrying down the hallway. Her brain working furiously as she attempted to sort out everything that had happened, everything she had been told...

_God was..._

"Jessica!"

Sooyoung gasped and barely caught Jessica as she sank weakly to the floor, raising her up and supporting her carefully. "Sica..."

"Sooyoung ah... w-what's going on? God... I just..."

"You believe in God?"

Blinking, Jessica turned and looked at "Seohyun"... no, it couldn't be... Seohyun would never, never strike out at her unnies like that... she just...

"Get out of her body."

"Hmm?" Lilith questioned, tilting her head.

Taking a deep breath, Jessica glared furiously at her. "I said, get out of Seohyun's body you demon. Or are you too much of a _dimwit_?"

Lilith stared.

And then she laughed.

She laughed, and laughed, and laughed, eyes bulging out as she covered half her face with her hand, as she threw her head up to the Heavens

The crazy, crazy Heavens

And laughed and laughed, wheezing as she doubled over.

"Oh my freakin'- Wow, you're even more stupid than I'd originally thought you were!"

Jessica froze and shivered, her hands trembling as Lilith finally clamed down, hand still covering part of her face and her eyes...

_Maniacal._

"_Dearie_... ever heard of... reincarnation?"

--

"Oi, the attack's starting! Get up Bontemaru, let's go!"

"Wait up damnit Akira! Oi, wait up! Damnit, you better not take all the kills!"

"Ha, as if you could even kill one! You've gotten soft since the last war you brute"

"W-what-"

"You're stammering like a girl! Proof, proof!"

"Damnit, shut the hell up Akira! I'll show you who's stronger you damn _gaki_!"

"Don't talk so big you weakling!"

--

"Kenshin..."

"Ah. I know."

"You know we're going to get entangled in a mess... again, don't you?"

"Why the hell not?"

"Hmm, true."

--

"Ah!"

Smirking viciously, Lilith ripped out an incoming demon's throat, tossing his body brutally through a huge column of enemies. Before they could even react, all were on the ground, writhing in pain as they slowly, slowly...

Suddenly, a stream of water around her surged to life and whipping around, she stared as it quickly enveloped an entire section of the advancing army and then exploded, sending blood and guts everywhere.

"You've gotten soft."

Chuckling, she smiled mischievously at Xue, who coolly slaughtered yet another huge horde of demons, not even turning around, her sword barely, just barely visible as it flickered through the air.

"More of a reason for me to be here! Five hundred thirty five!" she shouted out as she slammed her fist into the ground, creating an explosion as demons screamed and yelped in pain, debris flying around them. Her smile deepening, she closed her eyes...

And black butterflies rose from the ground.

Fangs glinting, she grinned.

"Go, Tease."

"Ahh!!"

--

Raising an eyebrow, Xue monotonously shouted, "Five thousand, four hundred and-" dodging a vicious slash easily, she pivoted, slamming her katana through her attacker's belly and before the demon even hit the ground, all his surrounding allies were soaking the ground with red. "Oops. Make that six thousand something."

Sensing more demons coming, she sighed before shooting off to meet them. Before the forerunner could even blink, his entire platoon was cut down, their mouths frozen in silent screams as Xue moved on, shouting, "Ryu Dou Sen!", her sword curving downwards as she cut and hacked her way through the masses and hordes of demons like they were grass, her entire katana stained crimson, various body parts and body fats clinging to the blade. Gritting her teeth, she dodged a club before swinging on top of the head, where another group of lesser demons controlled a larger one.

"Eep! W-what are you-"

Crimson dripped down the demon's back and a split second later, it too toppled.

Landing lightly, Xue somersaulted high into the air, neatly dodging a potentially fatal explosion. Eyes narrowing, she grabbed the wrist that was coming toward her and flung her attacker off into a column of demons. Before he could recover, her sword was raining down on him as she cut down any demon that tried to interfere.

Gasping for breath, the original attacker shot into the air, panting heavily.

"Damnit... you... you..."

His eyes gasped as Xue easily shot up as well...

_Feathers swirling around her._

_White._

"You're her... aren't you?"

"So what?" Xue asked emotionlessly as her conjured water below wreaked havoc amongst the demons, hurricanes ripping brutally through the ranks as the Tease feasted and Lilith slew and slaughtered every one of them with bloody efficiency.

Growling, his eyes hardened as he cut off his arm. Immediately, it grew back and...

The cut off arm warped into a massive curved sword.

Moving to an offensive position, he snarled out a challenge. "Come on and attack you damned Angel, let's see if you-"

He found himself dodging desperately, for his _life_ as Xue's blade sought him out, not even visible as she slashed viciously. And then, she locked her blade with his and before he could react, her hand had plunged through his chest and...

Ripped out his heart.

"Damnit, give i-"

He gurgled and blood foamed at his lips...

And he fell.

--

Dodging the plummeting body, Lilith kicked it lightly, eyes curious as she examined it. She smirked, and then swung right on top of a huge blade that had just missed her head by mere hairbreadths.

Chuckling, she plucked down on the blade cheerfully, a bright smile on her face. "Oh wow, nice to see you again Belial! What brings you here?"

Smirking icily at her, the Sin only swung her blade wildly, Lilith easily jumping off it.

Landing, her smile widened. Ooh... looks like she'd finally be able to have some _fun_. Hell yeah.

"B-E-L-I-A-L, that's really not a nice way to greet your friend, didn't you know?" she pouted. Grinning excitedly as Belial attacked her, she easily and effortlessly dodged supposedly lethal swipe, tauntingly calling out, "Nah, nah, you can't catch me!"

Her smirk only growing, Belial suddenly stopped, jumping away a bit. "You really are an idiot, aren't you Lilith_-sama_?" she cooed, eyes bright.

Blinking, Lilith just stared as a barrier formed around her. She did nothing as rapidly, rapidly all the air inside drained out and Belial smiled triumphantly.

Belial... her former right hand when she had ruled the Vampires and Incubi and Sucubi... and had been Lucifer's wife...

_"Belial! Come on, come one, we've got some killing to do! Let's get going!"_

Yes... she could remember of course... Belial, the Sin of Lust. Or Luxuria. Indeed.

She smiled. Did her old "friend" actually think she could take her down? She smirked as the ground below her disappeared and a twisted floating version of a child's playroom appeared and Tease rose from the ground, saliva dripping off their eager fangs.

Oh yes. Fun this would be indeed.

--

Xue calmly slew another regiment, their blood raining on her already soaked clothing. Yanking her katana out, she paused for a second to regard the remaining demons.

Not many left. Not indeed. Yet...

Reacting purely on instinct, she jumped backwards as the ground in front of her exploded. And a pair of double blades sought her out.

Catching them, she pivoted and threw the attacker out of the smoke, sliding down to a low crouch as she slashed through yet another horde of demons and just as her blade was about to run the enemy threw...

"Oi Xue, is that how you greet your friends? Jeez, who taught you your manners anyway?"


	7. Chapter 7

Lithium

--

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own _Rurouni Kenshin_ or _Samurai Deeper Kyo_.

--

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside._

_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without..._

_Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow._

_Oh, but God, I want to let it go_

"Lithium" Evanescence

--

It's so dark…. So…. who are you? Let me out, let me-

_Shh... Dear sweet child are you, but doth protest too much._

No…. I'm scared, I'm scared. Where are my unnies? Sooyoung? Sica? Fany? W-where are they?

Child…. Sleep…sleep.

My unnies……

_Sleep…. and fall into the dark... fall and fall until you hit the bottom and_

_Crumple like _

_A _

_Rag _

_Doll. _

Stupid, stupid, foolish girl

--

Xue stared, stared even as a demon was cut in half right in front of her, even as floor sprayed her face, coating her. She couldn't help it...

"Oi, are you just going to stand there looking like an idiot?" Akira joked as he cleanly slew a mass of demons, a serene smile on his face. "Come on, get moving! I'm up to two hundred already!"

Dodging a swipe instinctively, Xue's eyes narrowed once more as she charged straight into the heart of the demon column.

Time to give them bloody hell.

_And she ignored it, ignored..._

--

Panting heavily, Lilith managed a crooked smile as Belial crumpled onto the floor.

Gritting her teeth as pain shot through her whole body, her eyes widened and she flung her body to the side, wincing as blood flew out of a new gash at her side. Damn. And just when she awoke too.

Sweat dripping off her brow as her shoulders heaved, Lilith growled, baring her fangs. Going down into a crouch, her eyes narrowed as she unsteady Belial rose shakily to her feet.

Blood poured from various wounds and gashes and by now, the ground had returned. The barrier was wavering and flickering and her clothes were ripped and torn and numerous bruises scattered her body, but she forced herself nonetheless.

"Don't you dare think I'm gone yet," Belial snarled. Black energy gathered around her hands and with a shriek, she was on Lilith, one of her hands morphing into a blade.

"Why…."

Blinking, Lilith barely avoided a vicious swipe, blood squirting out of a new cut.

"Why? Why the fuckin' hell did you damn abandon us like that? Why? You were our ruler, our leader and what the hell do you do? You damn abandon us you bitch! Damn you! Damn you to all seven hells!" Belial screeched as she hacked furiously at Lilith, her eye mad and wild by now.

Flexing her claws in irritation, Lilith grabbed Belial's head, grunting as the other slammed her foot into her stomach, ignoring the gash that the other cut through her stomach as she clawed desperately at her, and slammed it into te ground.

"Any last wishes?" she hissed, pushing her victim's head further in.

"D-damnit... damn you…"

Why did you abandon us?

--

"Sooyoung ah."

"Huh? Yeah, Sica?"

"What are we doing?"

Blinking, Sooyoung tilted her head at Jessica, eyes widening as she took in the Ice Princess's tense stance her fisted hands, eyes staring determinedly at the ground.

"Why can't we do anything for Seohyun?"

"Eh? But didn't you hear that… thing say that- "

"Damnit, I don't give a freakin' crap about what that thing said, damnit! Seohyun…. Damnit, why Seohyun? What did she ever do? What oh so heinous crime did she ever commit? God damnit, we're her unnies, we're supposed to protect her and what happens? This. Seohyun…… is Lilith. Her reincarnation at least," Jessica bitterly ended. "God damnit... God damnit!"

Sooyoung jumped as suddenly, Jessica slammed her fist into the wall, cracks appearing around her fist as she slumped against the wall, voice hushed. Rushing forward, she quietly, hesitantly sat down by Jessica, eyes concerned.

"Sica…."

"Why…. Why Seohyun? Damnit…." Jessica got out, knuckles white as she pressed her forehead against the cool marble of the wall. "She's so innocent…. so innocent still… this…Why did it happen to Seohyun of all people? I just can't… God, I can-"

Groaning, Jessica gave out a strangled sob. "God damn it all!"

--

The barrier slowly dissipated and she stood there, tossing Belial's heart up and down, looking for all her worth like a child at play.

So long... oh yes, it had been far too long since she had ripped out someone's heart, been splattered and covered from head to toe by blood... yes, far too long.

Grimacing with pain, she clutched her stomach, gasping as dizziness assaulted her. Damnit... looks like her healing system hadn't come into play yet... damn... she sloppily ripped apart an incoming demon as she struggled to keep her balance

Her feet giving way, Lilith sensed a whoosh of air right above her head and muscular arms catching her easily and flinging her weakened body onto a back and she barely registered……what was that, a scream? From where? What enemies…. were…."

"Oi, what the hell happened to you? You're so damn weak now."

That voice… it was… she vaguely remembered it. It was familiar and that aura… that aura…..

"Bontemaru, get Lilith back to Headquarters."

"Hey, respect you-"

"Shut up and get going."

"Che. So un-cute…."

"Bon…"

"Hai, hai, I now, I know! Jeez, such a gaki."

"Right. Whatever. Get going already."

"Ah. Oi Akira, don't you dare kill all the strong ones before me! Save some!"

"If you can lug your fat self back quick enough."

"Shut up."

_Let me out…. let me_…

Damnit, shut the freakin' hell up you brat; you'd die within seconds.

_But my unn_-

Screw them. Just shut the damn hell up.

No…. no! My unnie's, they're worried and I don't want to worry them and you will not tell me what to do! Get out of my body! Get out, get out!

Damnit shut your damn crap up! Look, you think you can fight a demon? Ha, as if you could! You're just a damn weakling who can't do freakin' crap!

No…. no, that's not true! I ca-

Pish posh, it's damn true you worthless human. Now shut up and go back to sleep.

No… no, it can't be…

She wasn't useless... no she couldn't be, couldn't be...

Right?

--

Akira coolly sliced off a raging demon's head and jumped backwards, slashing through yet another mass of demons, his double blades flickering through the air. Ice formed at his feet and spread, capturing and freezing strangling demons and before they could react, he whispered, "Shatter."

He couldn't see, but he could sense the falling pieces of ice. A drop of blood landed on his cheek.

It trickled down, down to his mouth. His tongue licked it off his upper lip.

He clenched his teeth tightly as his senses screamed at him, "More, more, more!"

Attempting to distract his mind, he stood there, perfectly still, sensing.

Practically all of the demons had most likely been slaughtered by now, judging from the few auras he sensed, and it appeared that all that was left were small pockets of them. His nostrils flared slightly as the scent of blood hung heavily in the air and he could hear the agonized groans of demons as they bled slowly, slowly to death.

"Akira, move out of the way."

Raising an eyebrow, he nodded at Xue before jumping a good distance behind her. So...

A huge ball of water appeared in the air, held in its spherical shape by a thin film. Rapidly, it thinned and stretched and eventually, covered the entire area.

Seeing that they're enemies weren't moving, a demon roared, "Go! Charge now!"

Akira frowned, his hand going to rest on his swords as he slid into a crouch. Now... that really wasn't...

"Don't."

Hmmm? So... she was still as stubborn wasn't she? Xue...

Demons screeched and writhed desperately as the water held in place by the film poured out and trapped them, lashing out brutally as they tossed aside dead bodies. The air itself was died red as demons screamed in pain as their water cages exploded and ruthless hurricanes ripped through them, shredding them as if they were nothing.

Akira frowned as he felt something hit his cheek.

Raising his hands to it, he felt

A pulsing beating heart.

It was still warm... still wet and he could feel the blood trickling down his chin and onto his clothes. Well, not that mattered anyway; his clothes were already soaked, so what did it matter anyways?

And he smirked

As his hand closed over it

And squeezed it

And it exploded.

Interesting.

--

"N-no, p-please don't, please, please, anything, no, b-be-kyah!"

Xue squatted down to knee level and wrenched a demon she had left a alive, off the ground.

Holding him in the air, she brought her blade next to his throat, silver eyes cold, blank, as crimson blood trickled down his throat.

"Which one of them sent you? Tell me," she monotonously ordered.

"N-no, the Lady wil- ah!"

Screaming in pain, the demon watched horrified as blood gushed out his gnarled and clawed hands, his wristbone sticking out in plain sight and he screeched once more as Xue slammed him into the ground, her feet digging into his skull.

Lowering her head, she calmly asked, "Who. Sent. You?"

"Ah! N-no, I can't, I can't, ah, it hurts so much! But I can't, can't, no, the Lady will, will, she will, no-"

His eyes bulged out as he writhed in pain, as Xue calmly sliced off an ear. "You're fairly noisy aren't you? You know, you can keep on going how you won't tell, how you're absolutely loyal to your leader... but I wonder..."

"W-wonder w-w-wha-ah!" the demon screamed as Xue yanked out a fang and stabbed it into his back, his own fang protruding straight through his chest as blood squirted out of the wound.

"I wonder... How many body parts do I have to cut off for you to talk," Xue contemplated thoughtfully as the demon screeched and writhed in pure agony. "Perhaps..."

"No!"

Shaking uncontrollably, his throat constricted and his eyes bulged out so much that it looked like he would die as electricity surged through his body. His mouth foaming, he sputtered and screeched as Xue's foot dug further into his skull.

Crack.

By now, blood was gushing out of his grotesque head. The electricity subsided and slowly, the place where the fang had pierced him healed.

Kneeling down, Xue whispered softly into his remaining ear, "Hmm... what next? Your toes? Feet? How about you entire lower body? Or maybe your hand; I doubt you'll need it anymore."

"Xue, why don't you just use a water prison?"

Xue froze, before her eyebrow started twitching. "Akira, shut up," she dully stated.

Chuckling, Akira stabbed his sword through a still twitching body and leaned against it. Interesting... this should be entertaining...

"Ahh!!"

And he

Collapsed and the ground

Shone brightly in the

Daylight, glittering like a

Ruby.

Crimson red.

--

"Huh? W-where am-"

"You're awake."

BoA shot up in bed and blinked her eyes furiously as she stared at the speaker, slack-jawed.

Raising an eyebrow at her panicked face, Yukina snorted lightly. "Wow. Quiet are you?"

"Oi, Y. U. K. I-chaaannn!"

BoA watched in bemusement as suddenly "Yuki-chan" closed her eyes in irritation before yelling, "Shut the damn hell up you bastard!"

All she got was laughter and a mocking, "Aw, is Yuki-chan angry at Bon-kun? Bon-kun's hurt an-"

"And gay. Now shut up." she dead panned before running a hand through her ponytail in exasperation, rolling her eyes as infuriated sputters echoed around the building. "God damnit, can't I get some damn peace? Knew I shouldn't have left," she muttered to herself. "Oi, you," she directed toward BoA, immediately capturing her attention. "Come with me."

Eyebrows creasing in confusion, BoA stared for a bit, before resolutely crossing her arms. "No," she refused. There was no way she would just let this... this person she didn't even know order her around, especially when she didn't know where the hell she was and how she got there. No freakin' way.

Raising an eyebrow, Yukina tonelessly repeated, "Get you lazy ass out of there and come with me."

"No."

Clenching her fists to stop her from strangling the girl, Yukina forced herself to take deep breaths. Breath in... breath out...

"Yuki-chan! Lilith needs help here!"

"Lilith can do damn well fine a bit longer!" she shouted back as she roughly massaged her temples. This was definitely not her day... urgh, where was the Tylenol when she needed it?

BoA just stared in confusion. Who was Lilith? Why would she need help? And furthermore, where the hell was she?

And blood squirted everywhere as Tiffany fell...

Changmin... skidding across the road like that...

Sica... thrown into a wall, concussions and cuts littering her body...

Sooyoung... Seohyun... oh God, where were they?

Jaejoong... Yunho...

Jaejoong...

"Wait, where is everyone else?" she asked, eyes suddenly desperate as her mind whirled furiously. The last she had seen of Jaejoong...

She shook her mind furiously and bit her lips fiercely as her eyes burned and tears threatened to fall out of her eyes. Oh God... the blood...

And he lay on the pavement, his heart ripped out as they hacked away at his stomach and his guts were all over the place and she was screaming, screaming and sobbing desperately, screaming even as they laughed, laughed manically and as Yunho tried to jerk them away, he was flung back, crashing into the wall and then they advanced on her and...

And then... she noticed something.

"Get it now why I'm asking you to follow me?"

Her pulse... her pulse was...

--

Soon afterward the young son of the king took ill. Said Nebuchadnezzar, "Heal my son. If you don't, I will kill you." Ben Sira immediately sat down and wrote an amulet with the Holy Name, and he inscribed on it the angels in charge of medicine by their names, forms, and images, and by their wings, hands, and feet. Nebuchadnezzar looked at the amulet. "Who are these?"

"The angels who are in charge of medicine: Snvi, Snsvi, and Smnglof. After God created Adam, who was alone, He said, 'It is not good for man to be alone' (Genesis 2:18). He then created a woman for Adam, from the earth, as He had created Adam himself, and called her Lilith. Adam and Lilith immediately began to fight. She said, 'I will not lie below,' and he said, 'I will not lie beneath you, but only on top. For you are fit only to be in the bottom position, while I am to be the superior one.' Lilith responded, 'We are equal to each other inasmuch as we were both created from the earth.' But they would not listen to one another. When Lilith saw this, she pronounced the Ineffable Name and flew away into the air. Adam stood in prayer before his Creator: 'Sovereign of the universe!' he said, 'the woman you gave me has run away.' At once, the Holy One, blessed be He, sent these three angels to bring her back.

"Said the Holy One to Adam, 'If she agrees to come back, fine. If not, she must permit one hundred of her children to die every day.' The angels left God and pursued Lilith, whom they overtook in the midst of the sea, in the mighty waters wherein the Egyptians were destined to drown. They told her God's word, but she did not wish to return. The angels said, 'We shall drown you in the sea.'

"'Leave me!' she said. 'I was created only to cause sickness to infants. If the infant is male, I have dominion over him for eight days after his birth, and if female, for twenty days.'

"When the angels heard Lilith's words, they insisted she go back. But she swore to them by the name of the living and eternal God: 'Whenever I see you or your names or your forms in an amulet, I will have no power over that infant.' She also agreed to have one hundred of her children die every day. Accordingly, every day one hundred demons perish, and for the same reason, we write the angels names on the amulets of young children. When Lilith sees their names, she remembers her oath, and the child recovers." (Stern and Mirsky, eds. 183- 184)

The Alphabet of Ben Sira


	8. Chapter 8

Last Breath

Disclaimer: I do not own _Rurouni Kenshin_ or _Samurai Deeper Kyo_; they belong to their respective owners.

Author's Note- There's this little section with a quote Biblical psalm and it's written in Yukina's point of view. I apologize if it's offensive, but Yukina isn't really the most polite person…

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight _

"My Last Breath" Evanescence

Tapping her fingers lightly against the wood of her chair, she smirked. Yes…. yes, everything was going perfectly. They were greatly weakened and Belial…..

Her smile widened. Wonderful. She had been waiting, just waiting… Belial was far too dangerous, too unstable to depend on; she had only taken her in anyway for the amount of influence she carried. Now though…. now…

And Lilith…

"Huo.""

"Yes, m'lady?""

"Let us commence. The next step, if you would please?""

"Of course.""

The Games had started. And there was no damn way she would lose.

There was no pulse.

BoA sat there, frozen. No... pulse...but, but how? How? Wasn't she still moving? Talking, speaking? So then...

"You were about to die.""

Looking up, she met Yukina's eyes, weakly nodding at the other for her to continue.

"And...""

Yukina sighed, before lazily shooting her a glance. "Tell me," she started, propping her chin up on her palm, ""Do you believe in vampires?""

Vampires.

_Vampires._

"N-no... t-that can't be… no, it can't be! Stop lying to me! Who are you anyways? I-it can't be, I'm n-not a vampire, no, I am absolutely not a vampire, I can't be, no way, no way-""

"Shut up," Yukina growled, interrupting BoA. Walking over and plopping down next to a still shocked BoA, she swatted her head lightly. "Just get it through that thick skull of yours; you have fangs, correct? Thus, you're a vampire now.""

"No... how can it… vampires don't exist! I-it can't be-"" BoA jumped slightly as Yukina slammed her fist into the bed sheets, eye narrowing dangerously.

"Look. I already said it twice; you are a vampire and yes, vampires do damn well exist. Get that through your thick skull. Damnit, are all humans as stupid as you?" she mocked.

BoA just sputtered and opened and closed her mouth for a few seconds. And as she closed her mouth...

_Ouch._

Eyes widening, she froze as her tongue felt the prick of something... sharp in her mouth. Opening her mouth, she felt around her jaw, gasping as some blood trickled down her finger. She was... she really was... but...

"I'm... really a vampire," she breathed out, still with shock. And as those words registered in her mind, she suddenly doubled over, wheezing as she held her head tightly, tightly, oh God, it felt like…..

_Blood... Blood..._

No...no! God know! I refuse, I refuse to drink blood! I-I can't do something like that! I can-

_Blood... need. . .blood_

Shut up! Shut up, shut up, just shut up and get out of my-

"Here.""

Her throat burning as if it was on fire, BoA's eyes widened and unconsciously, she licked her lips, fangs just peeking out the tiniest bit, her eyes burning brightly, burning …

_Crimson._

"No…. i-it's okay," she managed to wheeze out even as her conscious screamed for the vial of blood that smelled so damn good and God, she wanted it, she wanted it so badly and her throat was on fire and it hurt like Hell and she just wanted it to go away- and then she choked violently as the hammering in her head became more violent and she slumped over on the bed, gripping the bed sheets tightly as she grinded her teeth together, not even registering the pain as blood dripped down from her lower lip and onto the bed.

_Staining white red._

"No….no, I can't damnit! I refuse! I-I won't back down! I absolutely refuse, refuse to drink that, I won't, I can't, oh God, I can't and-""

_Damnit, just drink it!_

Roughly jerking BoA's head up by her hair, Yukina pried open the other's mouth and grimly taking her frantic struggles, uncorked the vial and dumped the blood down her throat. Sighing in exasperation when BoA stubbornly refused to swallow it, she tipped BoA's head back further until the girl had to swallow.

Waiting until BoA had taken all of the blood in, she finally released her hold on BoA's head, who instantly snarled angrily at her, eyes glowing as she bared her fangs, an animalistic growl escaping her mouth.

"Damnit, didn't I say I didn't want to drink that? Why did you do that? What the hell do you-"

"Ah, impressive. You're already acting like a vampire.""

BoA froze.

A look of horror crossed her face as the realization hit her like a bag of bricks.

She was.. acting like a vampire? No...no, that couldn't be...

Then why had she growled? Snarled? Bared her fangs?

Just like a vampire would do.

_You're learning child_, that little voice that she suddenly noticed had sprung up in her head, _You're learning._

How could she?

Burying her face into her hands, she rocked back and forth, eyes wide like a mad man, muttering to herself repeatedly, "No, it can't be, it just can't be! I-I... damnit, why am I a vampire? Why? What did I do to deserve this? Why God, why? Why do you-"

"Shut up!""

Groaning, Yukina waited until BoA had calmed down and was just determined staring at the white bed sheets, her knuckles blending in as she clenched her fists. Ouch. Her palms must really hurt..

Damnit... damnit, this BoA just had to be a Christian... she really hated dealing with them, damnit. Her lips curved up in a cynical smile. God? Ha, what a joke to her... to someone like her...

_Give thanks to the Lord and proclaim his greatness.  
Let the whole world know what he has done._

Absolutely hilarious. What, now He's ordering us around? Just because he created up didn't mean...

_Sing to him; yes, sing his praises.  
Tell everyone about his wonderful deeds._

What wonderful deeds? Aside from letting genocides and natural disasters happen, corruption, senseless murders, and now, He has the gall to demand this of us? And He's our "Loving Father?""

_Exult in his holy name;  
rejoice, you who worship the Lord_.

Why the hell would anyone be happy to worship someone? To bow down to someone? Well, if you're machoistic...

_Search for the Lord and for his strength;  
continually seek him._

Why should be have to search for the Lord, eh? Shouldn't He already be there? Lord? I thought He was our Father. What is he anyways? Our Lord? Our Father? Because last time I checked, those words are not interchangeable.

_Remember the wonders he has performed,  
his miracles, and the rulings he has given_

Right. Wonder why the Universe is so screwed up then?  
_  
You children of his servant Abraham,  
You descendants of Jacob, his chosen ones_.

Funny. Doesn't He disapprove of incest? Thus, if we're all descendents of Jacob, who was descended from Adam and Eve... Somewhere along the line, we must've committed incest.

_God's dead anyways._

Yukina sighed wearily and raised an eyebrow as blood stained where BoA was gripping the bed sheet. Ooh... guess she should've warned her about the claws, eh?

"BoA, calm down. It's not that-""

"How?""

Yukina barely managed to keep from glaring angrily at BoA when she noticed the other's deeply furrowed eyebrows.

Looking directly into her dull purple eyes, she repeated, "How? How did I turn into a vampire?""

_Well... No getting around it I guess..._

God damnit, I need a new job, Yukina decided as she buried her face into her hands for a second. Peeking up, she saw an expectant BoA and groaned. _Damnit all to hell._

Damnit, she's lost way too much blood, even for me to handle, and she's a human... at this rate...

Rushing from book to book, Yukina 's brain whirled crazily as she flipped through the yellowing pages with wild abandon, BoA laying on the table, looking for all her worth, dead. Blood gushed out a deep gouge in the stomach, her spinal cord almost cut in half. Several more gashes trailed down her arms and there was a vicious slash spanning her chest.

Damn, the only way to pull this off would be by...

Injecting vampire poison.

Groaning, she buried her face in her head. Damn. Damn. Did she really have to go through this junk, god damnit?

Well, either that or use a resurrection spell, which was strictly forbidden...

Sighing heavily, she slammed the massive book shut, her mouth grim. Looks like she had no other choice. What was her name, BoA? Yes, that was it. She was about to die in a few seconds. And she'd be damned if one of her patients died on her like that, especially when they were a client.

Grabbing a vial from her medical cabinet, she inserted some into a needle. Feeling for a certain point that would connect right to the heart…..

She injected the vampire venom...

Right.

Into.

The heart.

And her pulse slowed, slowed……

And...

Disappeared.

Yoona was off that day.

The director noticed that. His star actress was tense, nervous, and just didn't seem to be able to get in the role of her character.

He frowned. Odd... Yoona was usually perfect with her acting, every emotion and action she expressed so genuine. But today... today…

"Yoona, come over here," he called out after another failed cut. God, what was wrong with her today? He couldn't have her being off, today they were filming one of the most crucial scenes for the storyline! Cripes, couldn't she have picked a better day to be off?

His eyes softened when he noticed her creased eyebrows, her worried eyes as she dragged her feet over.

"Yes?" she asked, not quite looking up as she twiddled her thumbs discreetly, voice completely distracted, distant.

"She's really out of it... Did her members disappearance affect her that much?"

Hardening his gaze, he sternly reprimanded her. "Yoona, I know your worried about your members, but concentrate! This is one of the most climatic scenes and if must be absolutely perfect! My God, you''ve been forgetting all your lines and screwing up everything and the emotion! Where's the emo-""

"I-I'm sorry, Director," she whispered softly as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. "No... no, she couldn't, couldn't cry. She absolutely wouldn't."

Heaving a heavy sigh, the Director gave her one last weary look. ""No need for sorry's. Go out there and do your job, 'kay? Pull yourself together," he encouraged.  
Yoona bit her lips at that. Of course… Seohyun…. Seohyun and Sica, Sooyoung, and Fany were missing... but….she couldn't let the down. They would be disappointed that she was letting their disappearances getting to her and affecting her professional life.

Seohyun…..

Steeling her eyes, she took a deep breath before nodding. "Yes Director," she replied, determined. She wouldn't let down her unnies or Seohyun. No way.

Nodding in satisfaction at her new resolve, the Director yelled, "Okay people, let's get back to it! Yoona, make sure you make it real this time!""

_Seohyun...Sica...Fany...Sooyoung...you guys are okay, ne?_

Whispering a quick prayer for them to herself, she hurried back on set.

"Oi, you've really gotten weak, y'know?""

"Shut up Bon-chan," Lilith retorted before wincing, holding her head weakly. "Damn... Damn brat, just give it up," she hissed angrily as the pounding in her head grew worse.

"She still protesting?""

"Yeah. Damnit, it's so annoying,"" Lilith grumbled as she forcefully stamped dow... what was her name, Seohyun? Ah yes, Seohyun. ""God damnit, shut the freakin' hell up," she snapped, sighing as the pounding finally wore off. What was her problem again?

"She shut up finally?"" Bontemaru asked, laughing as Lilith just gave him a crooked smile. ""Well, looks like you're as bitchy as ever," he remarked, smirking as he easily dodged a playful punch.

"Shut up Bon. So... why are you back here, eh?" Lilith asked, crossing her arms as she looked at him curiously, tilting her head slightly.

Bontemaru gave a "hmphf" before lapsing into silence.

"I was getting bored," he finally replied. "Damnit, Xue killed off all the strong ones in that last war," he chuckled as a nostalgic look entered his eyes. "Besides..." he trailed off slyly, "trouble always follow you, you damn lucky bitch,"" he finished, swatting her lightly on the shoulder.

Chortling, Lilith opened her eyes, wincing as pain shot up her body. Damn... Yukina had already taken care of her wounds after she had left that girl- BoA, right?-with Xue.

Her eyebrows furrowed at that. Didn't Yukina normally despise using vampire venom? So then why... why would she...

"Oi Lilith, remember Kyo? And Hotaru?""

Snapping out of her trance, she gave a low "he," and smiled, plopping down onto the bed.

"I sure as hell do..." she murmured. "I sure as hell do, Bon-chan..."

_"Oi Kyo, stop taking all the kills damnit!""_

"Ha, that's only because you're weak!""

"W-what did you say? Take that back you stupid weakling!""

"Eh? I dare you to say that again-""

"Weakling, weakling, weakling!""

"Get back here you damn brat!""

"Na, na, you can't catch me weakling!""

"Damnit, I'm going to skin you, you damn brat"!"

"Not if you can't catch me! Wait, you can't, your ass is too fat, so ha!""

"Oi... How about we just slaughter that army up ahead?""

"Please don't tell me you just said that.""

"I did.""

"You're scary Hotaru.""

"Thank you."

"Kyo's...dead..ah?" Lilith murmured, more to herself than anyone in particular. Lazily glancing at her, Bontemaru sighed heavily.

"Yeah…. Hotaru got hunted down by the Mibu clan. You should've seen what they did to him; it was..." Bontemaru groaned before slumping over his chair wearily. "Damnit, I should've tortured those bastards more, those damn, damn-""

"Bon-chan, shut up," Lilith whispered, bangs hiding her face.

Hotaru... Kyo...

She grit her teeth tightly.

"Damnit you bastards... damnit….Damn you all to hell...""

_I never gave you fuckin' permission to die you damn, damn bastards._

"Xue? Why did Yukina..." BoA trailed off as she looked around her, awestruck.

She had been led underground to a room and Yukina had rudely shoved her inside. Once she had gotten over that part, her eyes had almost popped straight out as she looked this way and that at her surroundings.

It wasn't just a room. It was a replica of a massive desert, everything exactly as it would've appeared in real life. Colossal sand dunes towered over them and the ground was hard and rocky, cracks running along the baked sand. It was jus...

Gasping, she barely dodged a vicious slash aimed at her head. Instantly, panic overtook her body and instinct reigned as she jumped away, eyes wide as Xue lowered into a crouch, hand on her sword hilt as….

Her eyes...

They burned silver, yet were emotionless.

Dead.

She shivered as a chill fell over the room, hands trembling uncontrollably as her eyes dilated and her knees grew weak. She winced as she felt an oppressive... what was that thing that was just pushing down on her shoulders.

She yelped and clumsily side stepped another slash and suddenly, suddenly, she found herself much, much further than she thought she had jumped.

"Oi Xue, aren't you our- Eep!"" BoA shrieked as she narrow dodged a blow, one that would've beheaded her if she had been just a millisecond slower. Blood poured from a fresh wound and she snarled, eyes glowing crimson. Clutching her side, she found herself playing with Death itself as Xue bore down on her. And yet…and yet….

_You are a vampire now and as one, human limitations, limitations on speed, strength, brain power, they're gone now. Vampires by nature are physically and mentally superior to humans, and that, coupled along with an immortal life span and near invulnerability to everything... makes them virtually invincible._

Yes...she was a vampire now. No wonder...if she had been human….

What was it that Yukina told her about claws... by concentrating on them, she should be able to-

And Xue was on her, blade flickering ominously as she pushed her back, back. Gritting her teeth, she willed, willed for her claws to unsheathe, barely holding back an agonized scream as the blade ripped down her shoulder. Damn. And just when Yukina had just healed that...

Enhanced physical abilities...ah?

Flipping backwards, she landed some distance away as her claws finally came out. Flexing them, her eyes narrowed into slits as Xue faced her, sword ready as she regarded her impassively.

"Come.""

Come...She was challenging her, right?

Baring her fangs, she rushed.

If she was a vampire now... better to learn how to fight like one now, eh?

"Xue's sparring with her, ne Bontemaru?""

"Yeah. Akira, you finally decided to drag that lazy ass of yours here!""

"Bontemaru, I know you love my ass, but must you be so blunt about it?""

"Ah shut the hell up. At least I didn't worship Kyo unlike someone here.""

"Your lack of intelligence will never cease to amaze me. Lilith, you've finally woken.""

"Ah. Now it'd just be perfect if this girl would shut the damn hell up and stop crying about me killing demons and hurting her unnies.""

"That annoying?""

"Worse. Damn brat doesn't realize that if I don't kill, we're screwed.""

_So innocent…. sickeningly innocent you are still…._

_Why? Why are you killing like that? Oh God, please, please don't kill me, it hurts, oh God it hurts so badly, please, please…._

Dearie...listen...

You either kill...

Or be killed.

_No... no, it can't be...killing...killing can't be the only option! It can't! Let me out, let me out! Unnie, unnie, oh God, help me, help me, it's so dark in here! Sica unnie, Fany unnie, where are you? Oh God, Fany unnie, are you okay? BoA unnie? Yunho oppa? Changmin oppa? Jaejoong oppa? Where is everyone? Where is-_

Shush, shush child...

_No...no! I refuse, I refuse! Let me out!_

Child... I won't let your out...it's been too long... far too long...

_Let…..me...out..._

Sleep oh sweet child... sleep...

Lilith smiled ruefully as she gave a hollow laugh. Darkness had fallen; both Akira and Bontemaru had decided to take a tour of this building and were most likely down at the training quad right now.

Times had changed, yes, changed indeed. This Agency...

_We pretty much to the same thing we did when we were in the Tria. Except for the senseless glassing."_

"Oi.""

Eye flickering up, she instinctively caught the object that had been tossed to her. Meeting Yukina's eyes, she felt it, her fingers going over cold metal. She raised her finger to eye level as she blood dripped off it, cut by the sharp edge.

"You repaired it.""

"Ah. I thought you'd need it.""

Chuckling to herself, she smirked at Yukina.

"You really haven't changed...hell, none of you have changed, ah Timekeeper?""

Yukina merely snorted. "And you're still as insufferable and damn troublesome as before Lilith," she retorted, casting her a disdainful look.

Laughing, Lilith fell silent for a second as she tossed her personal set of kodachis up and down nonchalantly, watching their rise and fall….

"So... What are we up against this time?"" she asked, neatly catching them, eyes serious now.

Yukina snorted before lazily shooting Lilith a glance. She could almost see the gears in her head working furiously as she strategized and planned. So...

"Guess you're still the same, ah, _Kitsune_?""

Smirking, Lilith laughed lightly. "Damn straight. So spill.""

_Well... looks like bloody hell's going to come again ,eh?_

"You've finally summoned, ah?""

"Yeah.""

"Let's start.""

"You're on.""

Yellow eyes peered eagerly into the slumbering house. Yes, yes, the Lady would be pleased, very pleased indeed... excellent...

Fangs glinted.

Crimson spilled.

Screaming.

_Praise the Lord!_


	9. Chapter 9

Missing

_This world may have failed you;  
It doesn't give the reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life._

"Angels" Within Temptation

"No…. no, no, please don't, don't you dare-"

"Oh…. What shouldn't I do again? Hmm…. I wonder…."

"Let go of her damnit, let go!"

_No…. no, I don't want to die, I don't want to die, please dear God no, no, I don't even know how our maknae is faring… Sica, Fany, is she okay? Are you guys okay? Oh God, no, I can't, can't, not right now, please God, give me some more time, I want to do so much more, heck, I haven't lived in a mushroom yet, and what about Kangin and Junsu and I haven't met Vegeta yet and oh dear God, not now, not-_

"Say your prayers, little girl."

Crimson dripped onto the ground.

The moon smiled.

Reflected in forever blank eyes

It was…..dark...

That was the first thing that popped to mind as his eyes slowly flickered open. Blinking, he lay there for a while as his eyes slowly adjusted to the pitch black room.

Blood...

_"Jaejoong, run damnit, run! They're after you!"_

Laughter.

_"Ara, ara, don't run from us! Don't you want to play?"_

Pain... oh God, pain beyond any he had ever experienced...

_He gasped raggedly for air as a blade dug into his flesh, blood splurting everywhere as he hung desperately for life, crying out as a gash ripped down his chest and then... then..._

Bloody...something...bloody...

Pulsing...

Alive...

_"Wow Sister, isn't this cool? I know Brother, we should've done this earlier! Who knew so much blood would come out, ne Brother? Sister, he's really stubborn, ne? Yes, yes, he is Brother... Brother, he annoys me. Sister... Sister, Brother will take him out for you! Really? Really Brother! Yes Sister! Wah, I love you Brother! Haha, as do I Sister, as do I..."_

He suddenly sat up straight, eyes wide as cold sweat glistened on his skin. No... no... please...how could he... he couldn't be...

_And he slowly...slowly blacked out..._

His heart...

Pulsing...

"Wonderful, looks like the last of you is awake. Well, 'cept for the other bastard, but he isn't waking up for a while at least, so whatever."

No... he couldn't be dead, ne? It has just been a bad dream...he was still alive... he was still aware of his surroundings, could still see, still sense... actually...

_Why...why is everything so...clear now?_

Everything...everything... he blinked in confusion. For some reason... everything seemed so...clear now. Sharp. In focus. Yes... weird... weird... it was like...

"Everything's sharper now, ne? Sight, smell, touch... .everything...ne Jaejoong?"

Looking up in shock, he stared as a young girl moved in. His suddenly sensitive eyes could easily make out her facial features, even in the pitch dark room. She moved with a sort of feline gracefulness and her skin was deathly pale. She was wearing a black hoodie with a t-shirt underneath and cargo pants... and he knew her.

BoA stepped into the room, tilting her head as she calmly regarded him.

"So... Yukina also turned you into a vampire... ah?"

_Vampire._

"Xue, how did she do?"

"She's _activated_ already."

"Hmphf. That was quick."

"Really now..."

"Xue, why did you agree in the first place? Don't you normally-"

"Less work."

"Lazy ass."

"Whatever."

"Damn, they're attacking."

"She's such a damn cold bitch."

_And you aren't?_

Screaming hysterically, she struggled to break free, oh so desperately, yet the whole time, the whole time...

"Tae Tae! Tae Tae, hang on! God, hang on, hang on! We still need to find maknae, ne? And Sica and Fany and Sooyoung! Oh God Tae Tae, don't you dare, don't you dare-"

"Shut up!"

Choking as she spat out blood, gasping as a foot slammed her head into the ground, she writhed desperately, trying to break free, panic overtaking her brain.

_No... no, Tae Tae, don't you dare, don't you dare... _

"You're such a troublesome bitch, eh?"

She shivered uncontrollably as his rancid breath brushed against her skin, eyes bulging as a sharp edge plunged straight through her back...

_Tae Tae...Fany... Sica...Sooyoung...Seohyun..._

Seohyun...

"Arise, My Lord! Save me, my God! For you have struck all of my enemies on the cheek bone. You have broken the teeth of the wicked."

"So... find out why they're after you, Lilith?" Bontemaru asked as he plopped down lazily on the ground, smoke trailing idly into the air as he gave a puff.

The moon shone down on them as they both gazed at the sky. Numerous new craters dotted the land and the place had undergone a complete landscaping job, courtesy of a rather brutal training session. Even with her accelerated healing speed, several cuts were still bleeding and Bontemaru wasn't faring that well either.

"Ah," Lilith answered as she sat down, raising her face to the sky, snorting as she remembered her conversation with Yukina.

"It's _her_."

"Her... _she's_ also been-"

"Ah. And she's after you."

"Souka? Well, she always was a jealous bitch."

"Hmphf. I scarcely see what's to be jealous about with you."

"Aw... that hurt Yuki-chan! You hurt my heart, you should say sorry.

"You don't even have a damn heart."

"Aw... why so cruel already, Yuki-chan?"

"Stop calling me Yuki-chan damnit!"

"Yuki-chan, Yuki-chan, Yuki-"

"Lilith?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm a Healer."

"So?"

"I know all the pressure points."

"And?"

"I know exactly where to poke to ensure maximum pain."

"Oh."

"And I mean it."

"Ah. Well, see ya'!"

"Scram."

_That sky... it's like... on that night... _An unreadable expression crossed Lilith's face as she closed her eyes. "Ah..." she repeated, trailing off...

_"No... no..."_

Wildcats shall meet with hyenas,  
goat-demons shall call to each other;  
there too Lilith shall repose,  
and find a place to rest.  
There shall the owl nest  
and lay and hatch and brood in its shadow

"Let go of me! Let go, let go!"

"Damnit woman, stay still!"

"No! I damn well refuse to! God, God, Father Almighty, call him off, call him off! I demand, I demand-hmphf!"

"Damnit, shut up and just do what I damn tell you!"

"And I damn refuse! Let go of me!"

"Damnit, shut up!"

_Crying... sobbing... so pathetic, so pathetic..._

"I refuse."

"What? Damnit woman, know your damn place already damnit! Know your place!"

_"I will not lie below..."_

"No... no... I refuse! I damn well refuse! Father Almighty, smite him! Smite he who cannot acknowledge-"

"You're only a damn woman! Only a damn weak woman who is only good for one thing, got it!"

_It's just sex..._

And his fists are upon her and she's screaming and her tears and her gasps mix together and she repeats over and over...

_"Damn...damn it... damn it all to hell!"_

_Why? Why... why am I so damn weak? So...damn, damn, damn..._

_"We are equal to each other in as much as we were both created from the earth."_

"Why can't you just give in for one damn day you bitch? You damn bi-"

Her fists are upon him and her eyes, her eyes are...

_Crimson..._

"Satan! Lucifer! I call upon you to damn all to hell! I damn his children, his descendents, everyone! I damn him and whatever woman he may decide to call his own! And now... now, I damn God! Yes, I damn the Father Almighty! I damn you, damn you to the deepest pit of hell where you may burn and go up in flames! I damn this earth and I damn all men!"

_And she fled and he called upon the Lord, "'Sovereign of the Universe! The woman you gave me has run away!"_

And the ever, ever, ever kind and judicial Almighty Lord sent three angels after her and they caught her above the oceans in which the Egyptians would one day drown in and told her the Lord's word and threatened to drown her.

"'Leave me!' she said. "I was created only to cause sickness to infants. If the infant is male, I have dominion over him for eight days after his birth, and if female, for twenty days."

And then... and then... she was...

Free...

"Oi, Lilith, what's up?"

Snapping out of her trance, Lilith just smirked before shaking her head. "Nothing," she murmured softly to herself before a rueful smile crossed her face. "Nothing..."

Standing up, she stretched before smiling arrogantly at Bontemaru. "Ne, Bon-chan? Ready to get your ass whupped again?" she challenged, giggling as the guy sputtered angrily at her nickname.

"You're on you damn gaki!"

As if she was damn weaker.

Take that... Adam...

_"Whenever I see you or your names or your forms in an amulet, I will have no power over that infant.' She also agreed to have one hundred of her children die every day."_

A flash of red.

"Oi, you know you're mad late, 'cuz?"

Crimson flying through the air.

Silver flickering.

"And you haven't changed at all, 'cuz."

"Whatever."

_Jibril._

_Beezelbub._

Interesting...

"Oi, aren't they your clients?"

A head flew past him, streaking blood onto his clothes.

"Guess so."  
--"Eh, Akira, where are you going?"

"There's killing."

"Ooh... seriously? Ne, ne, Bon-chan, wanna tag along?"

"Nah... I'm sleepy."

"Aw... you're no fun."

"Actually... looks like Xue and-"

"Eh? Ah... so it's him."

"Yep."

_Beezelbub._

"Xue! Tae Tae is... Tae Tae is..." she screamed frantically, grabbing onto the other's pants desperately, eyes wild. "The others... oh dear Lord, oh dear Lord, what are those things? W-what are they- what are they-"

"No need to worry about her 'cuz. She's fine."

"Ah."

"Eh? Xue, who is he? BoA sunbae! W-what are you-"

"You took care of them?"

"Yeah. I explained everything to Jaejoong already."

"Good."

"Ooh... my dear 'cuz actually took on a protege? Wow, the world must be ending!"

"Xue, he is..."

"Who knows."

"Aw... that hurt..."

She blinked in confusion, before her eyes widened once more and a wide smile crossed her face. "Tae Tae!"

So sad... so sad...

And onto the floor gushed

_Crimson._

"Tae Tae...oh God... oh God... please...please..."

"Let's go."

"Ah."


End file.
